Little by Little
by very.loud
Summary: Es beginnt mit einer Haarspange. Und Stück für Stück findet Rokko Kowalski den Weg zurück zu Lisa Plenske. Aber werden sie auch die Liebe wiederfinden?
1. Chapter 1

"Wherever I go I try to leave signs for you to find me some day when we both are okay."

Es hatte mit der Haarspange auf dem Minigolfplatz angefangen. Zumindest nannte er sie, wenn er nach dem Beginn gefragt wurde. Es war keine besondere Spange: blau mit roten Kirschen - eine Spange, wie man sie überall kaufen konnte. Doch er erinnerte sich genau, wie er sie einst für sie gekauft hatte. Das war eine Woche vor ihrer geplanten Hochzeit gewesen. Sie waren damals auf dem Ku'dam unterwegs gewesen und der Wind hatte ihre Haare immer wieder in ihr Gesicht geblasen. Also hatte er ihr die bunteste Spange gekauft, die er in dem kleinen Geschäft hatte finden können und ihre Haare damit fest gesteckt. Dabei war aus einem ihm noch immer unerfindlichen Grund ein wenig von der bunten Bemalung abgeplatzt: die zweite Kirsche vom Spangenende. Genau die fehlte auch auf der, die er nun in der Hand hielt. Rokko schluckte, als er daran dachte, in wessen Haaren sie gesteckt hatte. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall. Vielleicht hatte jemand anderes genau die gleiche zerkratze Spange besessen. Vielleicht hieß es aber auch, dass sie zurück in Berlin war. Er hatte vor drei Jahren von ihrer Scheidung gelesen. Und obwohl fünf Jahre seit ihrem desaströsen Hochzeitstag, an dem sie sich gegen ihn entschieden hatte, vergangen waren, liebte er sie noch immer. Oder: er liebte noch immer die Lisa, die er einst gekannt und die er gebeten hatte, seine Frau zu werden. Doch er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie doch wieder vor ihm stünde. Er hatte es sich tausendmal ausgemalt, was er ihr sagen würde. Tausendmal mindestens. Eher öfter. Viel öfter. Aber bisher war er nie mit seiner Wortwahl zufrieden gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie überhaupt wiedersehen wollen würde. Er wusste nur eins: Rokko Kowalski hatte nie wieder eine andere geliebt, denn sein Herz hatte er Lisa gegeben und nie zurückgefordert. Rokko hatte die Haarspange aufgehoben und in seine Jackentasche gesteckt. Tief hinein, damit sie nicht mehr rausfallen könnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Haarspange hatte ihn dazu gebracht wieder bestimmte Stellen in Berlin abzulaufen. Orte, die für wichtige Stationen ihrer Beziehung standen. Er hatte sie in den letzten Jahren gemieden. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung, zu sehr wollte er sich endlich von Lisa lösen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen. Für Rokko Kowalski hatte es ein paar flüchtige Affären gegeben, aber nie wieder etwas ernstes. Es ärgerte ihn, dass der bloße Gedanke, Lisa könnte wieder in Berlin sein, ihn so nervös werden ließ.

Erst spät kam er an diesem Abend in seine Wohnung und schimpfte darüber, dass irgendeiner der Nachbarn wieder Papier vor seiner Wohnungstür hatte fallen lassen. Er bückte sich, um es aufzuheben und sah schon in der Bewegung, dass es sich um seine eigene Handschirft handelte. Im Geiste entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Nachbarn und nahm das Papier mit in seine Wohnung. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern etwas in dieser Größe verfasst zu haben. Also faltete er den Zettel auf und erkannte einen Brief. Rokko schluckte. Das Papier war abgegriffen und viele Male gefaltet worden. Es genügte ihm ein Blick darauf, um zu wissen, was er da in den Händen hielt. Er schielte nur auf die letzten Zeilen, um sich zu vergewissern.

_(...) Meine Lisa, mein Liebe, ich will für immer für dich da sein. Für dich sorgen, dich lieben, unseren Kindern ein guter Vater sein und dir ein guter Ehemann. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dich zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt zu machen: in guten wie in schlechten Tagen dir zur Seite stehen, dich lieben und ehren. _

_Für immer _

_Dein Rokko _

Rokko faltete den Brief wieder ganz zusammen und ließ ihn auf seinen Tisch fallen. Er wusste noch genau, wann er den Brief geschrieben und Lisa überreicht hatte. Nach dem er ihr den Ring seiner Großmutter angesteckt hatte, hatte er ihr auch den Brief gegeben. Er hatte all seine Gefühle zu Papier bringen wollen, damit Lisa immer etwas hatte, was sie daran erinnerte, wie sehr er sie immer lieben würde, auch wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte. Und nun lag eben dieser Brief vor seiner Wohnungstür. Rokko nahm den Brief erneut in seine Hände und roch daran. Lisa. Der Brief roch nach Lisa. Sie musste ihn lange bei sich getragen und oft gelesen haben. Der Brief hatte einige Knicke, das Papier war weich und die Schrift bereits etwas veblasst. Aber wie um alles in der Welt kam es, dass er plötzlich zu Rokko zurückkehrte - fünf Jahre nachdem er geschrieben worden war? War Lisa hier gewesen? Hatte sie ihn verloren? Oder spielte ihm jemand einen bösen Scherz? Nein, der Brief versprühte erkennbar Lisas Duft. Den würde er auch noch nach 20 Jahren erkennen.

Erst die Haarspange. Nun der Brief. Rokkos Herz begann wild zu klopfen. Lisa war zurück in Berlin und kleine Zeichen wiesen darauf hin. Egal, ob sie sie bewusst oder unbewusst gelegt hatte. Das Schicksal wollte es so. 'Das Schicksal' - Rokko musste traurig schmunzeln. Er erinnerte sich, wie er darüber gescherzt hatte, damals im Planetarium. Das Schicksal hatte Lisa schon zwei Mal zu ihm geführt und sie ihm auf grausame Weise wieder entrissen. Ein drittes Mal würde er das nicht überleben. Rokko stand von der Couch auf, nahm den Brief und legte ihn in die Schachtel, in dem bereits die Haarspange lag. Er veschloss sie und und packte sie in eine Schublade. Nur weit weg damit.


	3. Chapter 3

Einige Tage später wusste er dann mit Sicherheit, dass Lisa zurück in Berlin war. Es war ein Mittwoch gewesen. Rokko hatte einen langen Arbeitstag hinter sich gehabt und kam gerade von der Präsentation eines neuen Schokoriegels, für den er sich das Konzept erdacht hatte, zurück. Er war so müde, dass er seine Augen kaum noch offenahlten konnte und auf der Straße schon beinahe in ein Fahrrad gelaufen war. Er gähnte. Rokko war müde und erschöpft. Nach der letzten Präsentation hatte er sich eigentlich eine Auszeit nehmen wollen. Doch zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken war auch nicht so toll, wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen, war für ihn die beste Medizin, um nicht immer wieder an Lisa denken zu müssen. Er überlegte, ob er mal wieder zu seinen Eltern fahren sollte. Raus aus der Stadt, ab nach Pinneberg. Über diese Idee musste er trotz seiner Müdigkeit lachen. Als ob er sich dort entspannen könnte! Lächerlich.

Rokkos Briefkasten quoll über mit Werbeprospekten und den kostenlosen Stadtzeitungen. Warum glaubten die Austräger eigentlich, dass sie ihm fünf Exemplare in den Briefkasten stecken mussten? Kopfschüttelnd entnahm er die Zeitungen. Dabei fiel etwas aus dem Stapel. Vermutlich nur ein Prospekt. Rokko hob es auf und ließ vor Schreck die Zeitungen fallen. Er hielt ein Foto von sich und Lisa in der Hand. Es war ebenso abgegriffen wie der Brief vor ein paar Tagen. Er starrte lange darauf. Es war ein Schnappschuss vom Minigolfplatz. Rokko hatte damals eine Wegwerfkamera gekauft. Für dieses Foto hatten sie sich eng aneinander gestellt, Wange and Wange und Rokko hatte den Arm weit ausgestreckt, damit sie beide gut zu sehen waren. Lisa hatte das Foto später bei ihm entdeckt und es mitgenommen, weil sie noch gar kein Foto von ihm hatte. Sie hatte das Foto geküsst, in ihren Terminkalender gesteckt und mit einer Büroklammer befestigt. Den Abdruck von der Klammer konnte man noch sehen. Rokko fuhr mit den Fingern darüber. Langsam hob er alle Zeitungen auf und ging in seine Wohnung. Er ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen und starrte wieder auf das Foto, das von glücklicheren Tagen erzählte. Er drehte das Foto. Auf der Rückseite oben links in der Ecke hatte Lisa in ihrer geschwungenen Handschrift damals geschrieben: _Rokko und Lisa, März 2006 _und hatte ein Herzchen dahinter gemalt. Doch was darunter stand, konnte nur wenige Tage alt sein.

_Rokko, wir müssen reden._

_Lisa _

Sie hatte eine Adresse darunter geschrieben.

Lisa war zurück in Berlin und sie wollte ihn sehen. Oder besser: sie wollte mit ihm sprechen. Rokko fragte sich, wie oft sie vielleicht schon vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Was hatten sie schon zu bereden? Wollte sie sich dafür entschuldigen, dass sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte? Rokko wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich wiedersehen wollte. Er brauchte Zeit. Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Eine Woche lang schrieb er immer wieder pro und kontra-Listen (Pro: Du wirst sie immer lieben. Kontra: Sie hat dir zwei mal das Herz gebrochen. Pro: Sie hat den ersten Schritt gemacht. Kontra: Willst Du das überhaupt noch? und so weiter und so weiter...), hatte Nächte lang wach gelegen und immer wieder zwei Fragen im Kopf gehabt: Was wollte sie besprechen und war er bereit dazu?

Weil er wusste, dass er nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen würde, ohne wenigstens die Antwort auf eine der Fragen zu bekommen, machte er sich am Sonntag, also zehn Tage nach dem Fotofund im Briefkasten bereit, Lisa entgegen zu treten. Es war gegen 14 Uhr, als er mit Schatten unter den Augen vor der Wohnung stand, die sie als Adresse angegeben hatte. Auf dem Klingeschild stand 'L.+ J. Plenske' in Lisas Handschirft. Langsam fuhr er mit einem Finger darüber und drückte dann die Klingel. Einmal. Zweimal. Als er sich gerade wieder umdrehen und gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür. Rokko schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann direkt in Lisas Gesicht. Sie sah noch genau so aus wie vor fünf Jahren. Rokko sah sie an, konnte nichts sagen, weil sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Lisa versuchte zu lächeln.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte sie leise und mit gebrochener Stimme, als sie die Tür weit für ihn öffnete und zur Seite trat, um ihn in ihre Wohnung zu lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Rokko hatte noch einen Moment gezögert, bevor er hinein getreten war. Lisa hatte ihn mit den Augen angefleht, jetzt keinen Rückzieher zu machen. Etwas wichtiges musste ihr am Herzen liegen. Als sie die Tür hitner ihm geschlossen hatte, nahm sie ihm den Mantel ab und bat ihn mit in die Küche zu kommen.

"Kaffee?"

"Gern."

Mehr sprachen sie nicht, als Lisa den Kaffee bereitete. Rokko sah sich in der kleinen, hellen Küche um. Ein Ernie lag auf dem Boden und am Kühlschrank waren bunte Magnete. Er erkannte den Tigerentenmagneten, den sie einst gemeinsam gekauft hatten. Er wandte seinen Blick ab, als Lisa eine Tasse vor ihm abstellte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie schien sein Gesicht abzusuchen.

"Du siehst müde aus", stellte sie fest und sah besorgt aus.

"Die Arbeit", log er und wusste, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Lisa sollte nicht wissen, dass sie ihm noch immer den Schlaf rauben konnte. "Und, wie geht's dir?"

"Gut, danke. Ich bin erst seit ein paar Wochen in Berlin zurück."

Rokko nickte nur und nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Du heißt wieder Plenske?"

Warum sollte er nicht gleich zum Punkt kommen? Das Smalltalk-Geplänkel macht ihn wahnsinnig.

"Ja, wir haben uns vor drei Jahren scheiden lassen." Lisa stockte und sah zu Boden. Dann blickte sie ihn wieder an. "Rokko, deswegen wollt ich auch mit dir reden-"

"Mama?"

Rokko blickte zur Tür. Ein kleiner Junge stand darin und kam auf Lisa zu in die Küche getapst. Er war wohl um die vier Jahre alt: dunkle Locken, braune Augen - und hatte so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit David. Rokko erinnerte sich an ein Foto von sich als kleiner Junge, auf dem er genau so aussah... Lisa, die den Kleinen auf den Arm genommen und mit einem Kuss begrüßt hatte, bemerkte Rokkos Blick. "Ich wollte es dir sofort sagen, als ich es wusste.. aber David... er hätte es nicht ertragen. Hat er ja auch nicht, als klar war, dass... dass Janosch dein Sohn ist."

"Mein Sohn?"

Lisa nickte.

"Aber.. wie? Ich meine... " Rokko wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Lisa hatte ihm so eben verkündet, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Ein Kind, von dem er vier Jahre nichts gewusst hatte! Die Gefühle in ihm überschlugen sich. Er rang nach Worten. "Warum jetzt, Lisa? Warum erzählst du mir erst jetzt, dass ich einen Sohn habe?", fragte er leise, aber bestimmt und sah sie noch immer ungläubig an. Tiefe Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Janosch war derweil vom Schoß seiner Mama gehüpft und ins Bad getapst. "Warum hast du es bisher nicht für nötig gehalten mir von unserem Kind zu erzählen? Unser Kind, Lisa! Auch wenn du mich nicht geliebt hast - ich hatte ein Recht, es zu erfahren. Sogar David wusste, dass Janosch mein Sohn ist." Lisa blickte ihn stumm an. "Warum hast du mir das große Glück genommen, ihn aufwachsen zu sehen? Ach, warte, ich weiß schon: dir war es immer egal, wie es mir bei alledem ging. Erst hast du mich immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dann hast du mich verlassen, weil der große David Seidel dir endlich seine Liebe gestanden hatte. An unserem Polterabend.. du hast ihn geküsst! Und trotzdem wollte ich dich heiraten, weil ich verzeihen konnte. Du hattest mir geschworen, dass das nichts zu beudeten hatte. Und als ich dir mein Ja-Wort gegeben hatte, hast du mich wie einen Vollidioten vor dem Altar stehen lassen. All das hatte ich dir verziehen. Aber das du mir mein eigenes Kind vorenthälst... Lisa, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut."

Rokko war trotz der aufgeregten Worte aus Rücksicht auf Janosch in der Tonlage ruhig geblieben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Lisa, die ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansah, nahm er seinen Mantel und verließ die Wohnung. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Zu viel hatte sich mit einem Schlag in seinem Leben geändert. Rokko Kowalski hatte einen vierjährigen Sohn! Mit Lisa Plenske! Ausgerechnet Lisa. Mit einem großen Knall war sie in seinem Leben zurück und erwartete... ja, was erwartete sie eigentlich? Erwartete sie überhaupt etwas von ihm?


	5. Chapter 5

Rokko lief eilig am Spreeufer entlang. Er wollte den Kopf frei kriegen. Er sprintete ein paar Meter, ging dann wieder, sprintete von neuem. Dann blieb er stehen, starrte von einer Brücke hinunter in die Spree und konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Er war Vater. Janosch, sein Sohn, SEIN SOHN, war bereits 4 Jahre alt. Rokko wusste noch sehr genau, wann es passiert war...

Damals hatte er Lisa gerade den Ring seiner Großmutter angesteckt und sie hatten sich gegenseitig gesagt, dass sie sich liebten. Beim Abendessen hatte Lisa immer wieder seine Hand genommen, seine Finger mit ihren veschränkt, hatte ihn immer wieder unter dem Tisch mit ihrem Fuß sanft angestoßen, woraufhin er sie verliebt angesehen und Lisa sich, ebenso verliebt, lächelnd auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte.

Als sie das Wolfhardts verlassen hatten, hatte Rokko Lisa angeboten, sie noch nach Göberitz zu bringen. Aber Lisa hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und ihn zu sich gezogen, um ihn erst sanft, dann leideschaftlicher zu küssen. Rokko hatte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, um sie noch näher bei sich zu haben. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten, hatte Lisa geflüstert, dass sie gern noch mit zu ihm kommen würde.

An diesem Abend hatten sie sich lang und zärtlich geliebt. Allein die Erinnerung daran brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Lisa war danach in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, hatte noch geflüstert, dass sie Rokko über alles liebte ("und ich werde dich bis an mein Lebensende lieben, mein Robert") und er hatte noch lange lächelnd wach gelegen und ihr später den Brief geschrieben, den er vor wenigen Tagen vor seiner Wohnungstür wiedergefunden hatte. Dass die Liebe von Lisas Seite so schnell vergessen worden war... damit hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht gerechnet. Wie hatte er sich so in ihr täuschen können? Aber das war die Nacht, in der sie Janosch gezeugt hatten.

Rokko seufzte und steckte seine Hände tief in seine Manteltaschen. In der rechten Tasche stieß er auf einen kleinen Gegenstand. Er umfasste ihn mit seinen Fingern und holte ihn aus der Tasche. Ein Spielzeugauto. Ein kleines rotes Spielzeugauto. Janosch musste es ihm in den Mantel gesteckt haben.

"Janosch... ich werde für dich da sein", lächelte Rokko, während er das Auto in seiner Hand drehte. "Ich will der beste Papa sein, den du dir wünschen kannst."

Bereits am nächsten Tag machte er sich wieder auf zu Lisas Wohnung, erblickte sie und Janosch jedoch schon auf dem kleinen Spielplatz auf dem Weg dorthin. Lisa saß eingemummelt in ihren Mantel allein auf einer Bank, Janosch kletterte mit zwei anderen um die Wette. Rokkos Schritte verlangsamten sich, als er sah, dass Lisa ihn bemerkt hatte. Er war noch wenige Meter von der Bank entfernt. Lisa sah ihn unentwegt an. Rokko steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich will für Janosch als Vater da sein", eröffnete er das Gespräch und sah dabei zu seinem Sohn, der immer noch die Seile wie ein Pirat hinauf kletterte.

Lisa nickte. "Okay. Das freut mich." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. "Vielleicht möchtest du uns besuchen kommen. Ich zieh mich zurück, bin aber da, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

"Das wäre schön", lächelte nun Rokko zum ersten Mal und sah in Lisas traurige, blaue Augen. "W-weiß er, dass ich sein Vater bin?"

"Ja. Natürlich", versicherte ihm Lisa und wollte noch etwas sagen: "Rokko, ich wollte nie-"

"Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Ein ander Mal?" unterbrach er sie. Egal, was sie jetzt sagen wollte, er wollte es nicht hören. Rokko wollte zunächst nur für Janosch da sein.

"Ja, klar", nickte Lisa. Dann stand sie auf und rief nach Janosch. Der Kleine kam sofort angerannt und sprang seiner Mama in die Arme. Lisa setzte sich mit Janosch neben Rokko und drehte sich zu ihm. "Janosch, mein Liebling, ich habe dir doch von deinem Papa erzählt." Janosch nickte und sah seine Mama erwartungsvoll an. Lisa strich ihm durch seine braunen Locken und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Janosch, das ist dein Papa Rokko. Er kommt uns jetzt öfter besuchen."

Janosch sah Rokko lange an und legte seinen Kopf schief. Dann lächelte er und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Rokko nahm seine Hand und zog Janosch in eine sanfte Umarmung. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter, als er seinen Sohn, der seine kleinen Hände um seinen Hals klammert, zum ersten Mal in die Arme schloss.

"Papa, weinst du?" fragte Janosch, als er die Tränen im Gesicht von seinem Papa bemerkte und sah ihn ganz traurig an. "Janosch war ganz lieb", beeilte sich der Kleine zu sagen.

Rokko wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und strahlte ihn an. "Nein, Papa weint nicht. Papa freut sich darauf, ganz viel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Lisa hatte die Szene ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen beobachtet. Als Rokko dies bemerkte, reichte er ihr sein Taschentuch, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn Lisa weinte. Zögernd und mit zitternder Hand hatte sie es angenommen und damit ihre Tränen getrocknet. Mit einem "Danke" gab sie ihm das Taschentuch zurück und stand dann auf. Sie nahm Janoschs Hand und sah Rokko an. "Wir wollen jetzt nach Hause. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Ja, das möchte ich", antwortete Rokko lächelnd und nahm Janoschs andere Hand. So gingen die drei zu Lisas Wohnung. Janosch fand es großartig, mit zwei Eltern durch die Straßen laufen zu können. Endlich konnte er sich wie die anderen Kinder mit "Eins, zwei, drei, Hopsassa!" in die Luft schleudern lassen. Und es gefiel ihm gut.


	6. Chapter 6

Als sie Lisas Wohnung betreten und ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatten, ergriff Janosch sofort Rokkos Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in sein Kinderzimmer. Janosch holte prompt all sein Lieblingsspielzeug hervor. Er wollte seinem Papa seine Bausteine zeigen, den LKW, den er von Opa Bernd bekommen hatte, seine Dinosaurierbücher, und seine Kindergitarre. Rokko hockte leicht überfordert vor seinem Sohn und sah sich alles lächelnd an.

"Kannst du denn Gitarre spielen?" wollte Rokko wissen und Janosch grinste. Er nahm die Gitarre verkehrt herum in den Arm und begann zu spielen. Rokko grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Es war schief, klar, aber er war in diesem Moment so unendlich stolz auf seinen kleinen Sohn, der so wild die Saiten bearbeitete. Dann hörte er plötzlich auf und sah Rokko an, als ob ihm gerade etwas eingefallen war.

"Mama sagt, Papa spielt 'tarre."

"Ich?"

Janosch nickte wild und seine Locken flogen durch die Luft.

"Okay", grinste Rokko und nahm die Gitarre von seinem Sohn. Er versuchte sie zu stimmen und überlegte derweil, ob er ein Kinderlied kannte. Dann fiel ihm eins ein. Er begann die Melodie zu zupfen und Janosch, der es erkannte, begann laut dazu zu singen. Rokkos Herz hüpfte und er lachte und sang mit seinem Sohn.

"Hey, was ist denn hier los?"

Lisa stand lachend in der Tür. Ihre Augen strahlten. Janosch lief auf sie zu und erzählte ihr aufgeregt davon, dass sein Papa wirklich Gitarre spielen konnte. Rokko beobachtete, wie Lisa Janosch liebevoll durch die Locken wuschelte und ihn schon mal in die Küche schickte. Sie sah Rokko unsicher an und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe.

"I-ich hab Kaffee gekocht und Kuchen ist auch da, wenn du magst... "

Rokko stand vom Boden auf und strich seine Hosen glatt. "Kaffee und Kuchen konnte ich ja noch nie ausschlagen." Er lächelte und folgte ihr in die Küche. Janosch war gerade dabei die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Tüte auf den Tisch zu stellen und hüpfte dann zu Rokko, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Tisch. Janosch wies ihm den Platz direkt neben seinem zu. Lisa setzte sich gegenüber von ihnen auf einen Stuhl. Rokko guckte sich auf dem liebevoll gedeckten Tisch um. Auf Janoschs Teller waren ein großer Bär und sein kleiner Bärensohn zu sehen.

"Das bist du, Papa!" sagte Janosch und zeigte grinsend auf den großen Bären.

Rokko wuschelte ihm durch die Locken. "Und der Papabär hat dich sehr lieb, mein Kleiner."

"Hast du Mama denn auch lieb?" wollte Janosch nun wissen. "Tom sagt, dass sein Papa seine Mama ganz doll lieb hat und Tom einen Bruder bekommt. Ich will auch einen Bruder. Und Mama kann ganz tollen Kuchen backen! Du musst Mama lieb haben!"

Lisa hielt die Luft an und starrte Rokko mit großen Augen an. Der schluckte, blickte Janosch an und sah dann zu Lisa.

"Dein Papa kann selbst die leckersten Kuchen backen", warf Lisa schnell ein und versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Dann muss Papa einen Kuchen für uns backen!" rief Janosch und hüpfte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab.

Rokko räusperte sich. "Klar, irgendwann mal", sagte er leise und versuchte, nicht Lisa anzusehen.

Lisa dachte an den Abend zurück, an dem Rokko ihr einen Kuchen gebacken hatte - weil David sie mal wieder tief verletzt hatte. Und Rokko? Der war ihr nicht von der Seite gewichen, obwohl sie ihm mehrmals gesagt hatte, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Statt dessen hatte er den matschigsten und zugleich leckersten, weil am liebevollsten gebackenen Kuchen für sie gezaubert. Lisa musste schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie sie den Kuchen "glasiert" hatten. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass Rokko ebenfalls schmunzelte. Sie hoffte, dass er noch wusste, wie sie David weggeschickt hatte, um mit Rokko allein zu sein. Nachdenken konnte sie darüber nicht lang, denn schnell zog Janosch wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Nach dem Kaffee musste Rokko mit Janosch einen Turm bauen, einen ganz großen, Pirat spielen und ihm etwas vorlesen. Später war Janosch in Rokkos Armen eingeschlafen, als sie sich "Findet Nemo" angesehen hatten. Lisa hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag über in ihr Zimmer verzogen, um Rokko den nötigen Freiraum zu geben, Janosch wirklich kennenzulernen. Aber als sie zufällig am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam und Janosch und Rokko auf der Couch sah, da musste sie ihre Kamera holen. Rokko bemerkte sie lange nicht. Als er sah, dass sie Fotos machte, lächelte er direkt in die Kamera. Dann legte Lisa die Kamera weg und setzte sich neben Rokko - sie hatte gezögert, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht ewig verstecken. Lisa streichelte sanft über Janoschs Gesicht. Der Kleine wurde langsam wach und lächelte schon wieder, kaum dass er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Er krabbelte in Lisas Arme, die ihn in die Küche trug. Rokko folgte ihnen. Gemeinsam aßen sie Abendbrot und als sie fertig waren, brachte Rokko seinen kleinen Janosch ins Bett. Natürlich musste er ihm noch eine Geschichte vorlesen und ihm versprechen, dass er morgen wieder da sein würde. Rokko liebte seinen Sohn sehr und hätte ihm alles versprochen. Ein letztes Mal wuschelte er zärtlich durch Janoschs Haar und schloss dann vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich.

Als Rokko aus Janoschs Zimmer kam, war Lisa damit beschäftigt die Teller abzuwaschen. Rokko nahm sich ein Geschirrtuch und trocknete sie ab.

"Du musst nicht-"

"Ich helfe aber gern", lächelte er.

Sie standen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander in der Küche - Lisa mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt, Rokko mit dem Abtrocknen. Es gab so viel, was sie zu besprechen hatten und beide spürten den ungemeinen Druck dessen, was ungesagt war zwischen ihnen. Rokko entschied sich für eine unverfängliche Aussage.

"Janosch ist ein toller Junge."

Lisa sah ihn an und lächelte. "Er hat ja auch einen tollen Vater." Dann blickte sie schnell wieder zu Boden. "Er ist dir sehr ähnlich", fuhr sie fort. "Er malt gern. Die Gitarre hab ich ihm schon vor zwei Jahren gekauft, weil ich gehofft hab, dass er dein musikalisches Talent geerbt hat."

"Hat er", lachte Rokko und strahlte Lisa an.

"Janosch wusste immer, dass du sein Vater bist. Ich hab ihm vom ersten Tag an Bilder von dir gezeigt und ihm alles erzählt, was ich von dir wusste. Er hat auch Lieblingsgeschichten."

"Welche denn?"

"Das erzähle ich dir irgendwann mal."

Lisa grinste ihn verschmitzt an und Rokko grinste zurück. Fasst war es wie früher, als sie sich necken konnten, ohne dass etwas tragisches zwischen ihnen stand. Sie wussten, dass sie noch einen langen Weg zu gehen hatten.

Nachdem alle Teller verstaut waren, verabschiedete sich Rokko. Lisa brachte ihn zur Tür.

"Danke, dass du hier warst. Das war wichtig für Janosch. Und... und auch für mich."

"Danke, dass du mich teilhaben lässt."

Sie lächelten und Rokko winkte zum Abschied, dann war er weg und Lisa schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich. Sie holte die Digitalkamera hervor und schloss sie an den PC an, um die Bilder zu laden, die sie an diesem Tag von Rokko und Janosch gemacht hatte.

"Ach, Rokko... wenn du wüsstest..." seufzte Lisa und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, noch die hier und dann bist du fertig", lachte Rokko und zog seinem Sohn die schwarze Augenklappe über. "Und jetzt üben wir noch ein paar Piratensätze. Sag: 'Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'"

"Arrrrrrr!"

"Gut so! Und grimmig gucken! Guck, so: Arrrrrrrrrrrr!" grummelte er und kniff seine Augen und seinen Mund zusammen.

Lisa stand lachend in der Tür und beobachtete, wie Rokko und Janosch sich für die Halloween-Feier im Kindergarten bereit machten. Beide hatten sich als Piraten verkleidet: etwas zerfetzte Dreiviertelhosen, zerfetzte Hemden, ein angemalter Bart für Janosch, ein frisch gewachsener Schnurrbart für Rokko (und Lisa fühlte sich fast 6 Jahre zurückversetzt) und die Augenklappe. Außerdem hatten sie Janosch einen Plüschpapagei auf die Schulter gesetzt.

"Du bist ja noch gar nicht verkleidet", stellte Rokko fest, als er sie in der Tür erblickte. "Wir brauchen doch unsere Piratenbraut!" grinste er und machte sich daran, Janoschs Kopftuch zurecht zu rücken.

"Ich kann nicht."

Rokko gab Janosch einen Klaps und der Kleine stiefelte los, um seine Schuhe zu holen. Rokko stand auf und ging zu Lisa, die blass aussah. "Ist alles okay?" fragte er sie besorgt. Lisa musste lächeln.

"Ja, klar. Alles okay. Nur ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen. Nichts schlimmes. Allein habt ihr vielleicht auch mehr Spaß."

"Janosch wird seine Piratenbrautmama bestimmt vermissen", lächelte Rokko, machte unbewusst noch einen Schritt nach vorn und legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm. Lisa zuckte ein wenig zusammen - seine Hand... so warm, so zärtlich. Doch Rokko hatte das Zucken bemerkt und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. "Ähm, ja, ich bringe Janosch dann nach Göberitz?"

Lisa nickte. "Der Umzug ist gegen 6. Glaubst du, dass ihr es bis dahin schafft?"

"Natürlich", sagte er noch und wurde dann schon von seinem Sohn mitgerissen, der eben fröhlich angehüpft gekommen war. Gemeinsam mit Jansoch verließ er die Wohnung. Vor der Haustür blickte er noch mal nach oben und sah Lisa, die ihnen nachsehen wollte. Er stupste Janosch an und beide winkten ihr zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Wieder einmal würde er den Nachmittag mit Janosch, aber ohne Lisa verbringen. Die hatte sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr zurückgezogen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden auch gut alleine klar kamen. Oft hatte sie abends lange bei Kerima zu tun und Rokko kümmerte sich dann in ihrer Wohnung um Janosch, brachte ihn ins Bett und wartete, bis Lisa nach Hause kam. Meistens verschwand er dann schnell. Manchmal bat Lisa ihn aber, noch ein bisschen zu bleiben. Dann tranken sie einen Tee und unterhielten sich ein wenig - über Kerima, Rokkos Arbeit und am liebsten über Janosch. Bisher hatten sie es aber weiterhin vermieden, über ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Lisa hatte ein paar Versuche gestartet, doch Rokko hatte immer wieder abgeblockt. Zu sehr hatte er Angst davor, was sie ihm sagen würde.

"Papa, gehen wir einen Schatz suchen?" wollte Janosch aufgeregt wissen. Er hatte Rokkos Hand fest umklammert und hielt mit der anderen Hand seinen Säbel fest.

"Aber natürlich! Den größten Schatz, den du dir denken kannst! Goldtaler und Diamanten!"

"Und eine Krone für Mama!"

"Das auch, wenn du das willst."

Rokko atmete tief durch. Er drückte Janoschs Hand und steuerte mit ihm geradewegs auf den Kindergarten zu. Als am Eingang einer der Erzieher als Vampir hervorsprang, erschreckte sich Janosch so sehr, dass er sich fest an Rokkos Beine krallte und von ihm hochgehoben wurde.

"Papa beschützt dich", versuchte er den Kleinen zu beruhigen und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr, dass Vampire große Angst vor Piraten hatten, die laut brüllen konnten. Er zählte "Eins, zwei, drei!" und Janosch und Rokko brüllten laut ihr Piraten-Grummeln ("Arrrrrrrrrrrr!"). Janosch, der trotzdem noch nicht von Rokkos Arm herunter wollte, lachte wieder. Er drückte Rokko einen Kuss auf die Wange und wischte sich dann den Mund ab, weil ihn der Bart seines Papas so kitzelte. Rokko lachte und stürzte sich mit Janosch ins Getümmel. Im Laufe des Abends kidnappten sie eine Prinzessin und kämpften gegen einen König und einen Ritter. Den Schatz fanden sie auch: eine kleine Truhe voll mit Goldmünzen. Die Krone schwatzte Janosch mit Unterstützung seines Papas einer Erzieherin ab.

So stiefelten sie gegen halb 6 in Richtung Lisas Wohnung zurück, wo Rokko sein Auto abgestellt hatte. Mit dem fuhren sie fröhlich singend gen Göberitz. Rokko hatte vor ein paar Wochen ein größeres Auto gekauft und sich von seinem Mini verabschiedet. Außerdem hatte er den besten Kindersitz gekauft, den er hatte finden können. Am liebsten hätte er Janosch noch einen Helm aufgesetzt, wusste aber, dass das dann wohl doch zuviel des guten gewesen wäre.

Rokko parkte vor dem Haus der Plenskes. Alles war dunkel. Nur im Wohnzimmer brannte ein kleines Licht und am Eingang zwei selbstgeschnitzte Kürbislaternen. Als Rokko und Janosch aus dem Auto stiegen, wurde die Eingangstür eilig aufgerissen. Lisa kam mit einem "Tada!" herausgestürmt und lief auf die beiden zu.

"Arrrrrrrrrr, schöne Frau! Bereit, das Schiff zu entern?" lachte Rokko.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" salutierte Lisa und nahm Janosch auf den Arm. "Und, mein kleiner Pirat, habt ihr einen Schatz gefunden?"

"Ja! Und eine Krone für dich!"

"Eine Krone? Für eine Piratenbraut?"

"Ja, unser Sohn war fest davon überzeugt, dass du eine Krone haben musst."

Lisa lächelte verlegen, als Rokko Janosch die Krone gab und der Kleine sie ihr mit etwas Hilfe aufsetzte. "Das letzte Mal hat auch das Kleid dazu gepasst", sagte sie und sah Rokko an.

"Ja, aber als Piratenbraut kann man auch eine Krone tragen", grinste er und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare. "Gut, ich werde dann mal wieder nach Berlin zurück fahren. Sehen wir uns morgen?"

Plötzlich kullerten Janosch dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter. "Papa", weinte er, "komm mit!" Er streckte seine kleinen Arme nach Rokko aus und Lisa reichte ihn hinüber.

"Hey, das ist doch eine gute Idee. Also, nur, wenn du Zeit hast, natürlich", sagte Lisa schnell und sah ihn bittend an.

Rokko wischte Janoschs Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Holst du schon mal deine Laterne aus dem Auto? Ich muss kurz mit deiner Mama reden."

Während Janosch zum Auto hüpfte, trat Rokko einen Schritt weiter an Lisa heran.

"Lisa, ich habe deine Eltern nicht mehr gesehen, seit-"

"Ich weiß", unterbach ihn Lisa schnell. "Ich würde mich trotzdem oder gerade deswegen freuen, wenn du mitkommst. Bitte? Janosch freut sich so darauf und ich... ich fänd's auch schön, mal wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Rokko konnte nicht anders, als ihren flehenden blauen Augen nachzugeben. "Okay."

Schon war Janosch wieder bei ihnen. Rokko schloss den Wagen ab und machte sich mit Lisa und Janosch auf den Weg zum Fackelumzug. Währenddessen sangen sie unentwegt "Ich geh mit meiner Laterne..." und Janosch war schon von weitem zu hören. Sie lachten ausgelassen, aber als sie an der Sammelstelle ankamen, wurde Rokko langsamer.

"Papa, komm, es geht los!" rief Janosch und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen.

"Ich komm gleich", versicherte Rokko ihm und Janosch rannte auf seine Großeltern zu, die ihn gerade entdeckt hatten und ihre Arme für ihn ausbreiteten. "Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee", wandte sich Rokko nun an Lisa. "Die Kirche, deine Eltern, du... alles kommt zurück."

"Rokko..." sagte Lisa traurig und mit zitternder Stimmer, als sie ihre rechte Hand auf seinen linken Oberarm legte. "Was damals passiert ist, tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Ich würde dir gern alles erklären... Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Aber vielleicht später heute Abend. Meine Eltern würden sich auch freuen, dich wiederzusehen. Bitte, komm mit."

Rokko nickte und folgte Lisa. Er streckte seine Hand Helga und Bernd zur Begrüßung hin.

"Ach, Herr Kowalski, ist das schön, dass wir Sie mal wieder sehen!" begrüßte ihn Helga überschwenglich und umarmte den überraschten Rokko auch kurz. Bernd blieb reserviert und nickte ihm nur zu, als er Rokkos Hand schüttelte. Janosch wich Rokko an diesem Abend fast nicht von der Seite und sang immerfort das Laternen-Lied. Lisa ging dicht neben ihnen, Helga und Bernd auf Lisas anderer Seite. Als Janosch dann einen kurzen Ausflug zu seinem Opa machte, rückte Lisa an Rokko heran. Leicht stieß sie ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit er sie ansah. Seine Augen funkelten im Schein der Laternen und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Als sie nach dem Umzug zurück zum Plenske'schen Haus kamen, erkannte Rokko, dass die eine Kürbislaterne eine ganz gewöhnliche mit grauslichem Gesicht war, die andere aber irgendwas seltsames eingeschnitzt hatte. Es sah aus, als ob jemand ein wildes Muster hinein geschnitten hätte.

"Was ist das?" fragte Rokko schmunzelnd, als er darauf zeigte.

"Ein Komet!" grinste Lisa.

"Ja, die Lisa!" mischte sich Helga ein. "Sie wollte unbedingt einen Kometen in den Kürbis schnitzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie immer auf solche Ideen kommt."

Bernd, Helga und Janosch drängten sich an ihnen vorbei hinein ins Haus. Immerhin musste der Kleine noch was essen, bevor er ins Bett musste. Lisa sah Rokko lange an und nahm seine Hand. "Kommst du noch mit rein? Vielleicht können wir nachher reden... wenn Janosch im Bett ist?" Rokko nickte. Dann folgten sie den anderen ins Haus.

Beim Abendessen erzählte Janosch aufgeregt von der Halloween-Party im Kindergarten und wie er und sein Papa gegen den Ritter und den Vampir gekämpft und den Schatz erbeutet hatten. An diesem Abend wurde er von seinen Großeltern ins Bett gebracht, die sich immer sehr über den Besuch von ihrem kleinen Schatz freuten. Janosch gab seinen Eltern beiden einen "Gute Nacht"-Kuss und verschwand mit Helga und Bernd in der oberen Etage.

Lisa nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse und sah Rokko über den Tassenrand an. Als sie sie abgesetzt hatte, wurde sie ernst. "Wollen wir jetzt reden?" fragte sie und Rokko nickte. Lisa stand auf und nahm Rokkos Hand. Sie führte ihn durch die Küche in den kleinen Anbau, der an einen Wintergarten erinnerte, wo sie sich auf die kleine Bank setzten. Lisa hatte sich seit Jahren zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen würde. Aber in diesem Moment hatte sie alles vergessen. Alle klugen Sätze, die sie sich überlegt hatte, waren weg. Lisa schaute auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte und holte tief Luft. Sie zwang sich, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, damit er wusste, dass sie alles so meinte, wie sie es gleich sagen würde. "Rokko, ich muss dir so viel erzählen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Rokko sah sie angespannt an. Doch innerlich war er ruhig. So ruhig wie lange nicht mehr, seit Lisa wieder in Berlin war.

"So viel..." setzte Lisa erneut an. "Als ich.. nein, anders." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und drückte sie fest. "Rokko, als du mich am Auto gefragt hast, ob ich wirklich dich heiraten will, und ich 'ja' gesagt habe - da hab ich das auch so gemeint. Ich wollte immer nur dich heiraten. Ich war mir so sicher, so sicher... Und als ich den Schuss hörte, spürte ich, dass David etwas zugestoßen war. Als er da so lag - angeschossen - da schoss es mir durch den Kopf, wie traurig ich wäre, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. In diesem Moment, in dem alles durcheinander ging, habe ich das mit Liebe verwechselt. In meinem Kopf sah ich die Bilder von dem Traum, den ich ein Jahr lange verfolgt hatte: ein Leben mit David. Der Traum war durch die Entführung ins Wanken gekommen und als er dort verletzt lag, kam die Panik aus der Zeit der Entführung zurück und ich bildete mir ein, dass ich David heiraten müsste, um den Traum zu retten."

Rokko wandte den Kopf ab und wollte auch seine Hände von ihr ziehen, aber Lisa ließ nicht los.

"Rokko, sieh mich an, bitte", flehte sie. "Was ich in diesem Moment vergessen hatte, war aber viel schlimmer: ich hatte vergessen, was seitdem alles geschehen war, wer wirklich wichtig für mich war und wie sehr es mich verletzen würde, dich nicht in meinem Leben zu haben. Es gibt dafür keine Entschuldigung... jeden Tag, der darauf folgte, habe ich mich für mein Verhalten gehasst. Dafür, dass ich dir den Ring zurückgegeben habe. Dafür, dass ich dich wegschickte. David - das war immer mein Kleinmädchen-Traum. Aber du - du warst meine große Liebe. Du BIST meine große Liebe."

Rokko sah sie an und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er verstand es nicht. Vor allem verstand er nicht, warum sie ihn erst so spät kontaktiert hatte, wenn sie doch vorgab, ihn zu lieben. "Aber.. warum hast du dann 5 Jahre gewartet? 5 Jahre, Lisa. Ich war die ganze Zeit in Berlin. Ich habe nicht mal meine Adresse geändert. Du wusstest genau, wo du mich finden konntest."

"Ich hatte furchtbare Angst davor, dir vor die Augen zu treten. Am Anfang wollte ich doch wenigstens versuchen, meine Ehe mit David zu retten. Nach drei Monaten war es aus. Ich weinte viel und obwohl er sich wirklich um mich kümmerte, konnte ich dich nie vergessen. Als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war und mir der Arzt die ungefähre Woche errechnete.. ich wusste, dass nur du der Vater sein konntest. Und ich war froh! Rokko, ich war so glücklich. Wenigstens etwas würde mich immer an die wundervollen Wochen mit dir erinnern. Natürlich hätte ich es dir sofort sagen müssen. Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich den Telefonhörer in der Hand hatte. Ein Mal hab ich nicht gleich wieder aufgelegt. Eine Frau hatte den Hörer abgenommen und sich mit "Kowalski" gemeldet. Da legte ich doch wieder auf. Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht eine neue Liebe gefunden. Und ich wollte das nicht auch noch kaputt machen. Du musst wissen: meine Eltern hatten sich gerade getrennt, weil mein Vater einen Sohn mit einer anderen Frau hatte und meine Mutter das nicht ertragen konnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich deine Freundin von dir trennt, weil du ein Kind mit mir hattest. Ich weiß, wie dumm sich das alles anhört."

Lisa liefen jetzt dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Aber sie wollte noch etwas sagen, wollte sich erklären. "Rokko, ich hatte mich in etwas verrannt, in eine fixe Vorstellung, aus der ich nicht mehr heraus kam. Erst Bruno, das ist mein Halbbruder, hat mir klar gemacht, wie wichtig es für Janosch ist, dass er dich kennt. Und dass er selbst seine Mutter lange dafür gehasst hatte, dass sie ihm nie den Kontakt mit Papa ermöglicht hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass auch noch Janosch mich hasste. I-Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich hassen musst. Aber ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar, dass du für Janosch da bist."

"Ich wäre gern vom ersten Tag an für Janosch dagewesen", antwortete Rokko traurig.

"Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, ich würde es tun. Ich würde alles anders machen. Aber das geht nicht mehr. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Aber ich bitte dich trotzdem um Vergebung. Und vielleicht auch.." Lisa holte tief Luft. "Vielleicht auch um eine neue Chance für uns zwei, für dich und mich."

Lisa sah Rokko ängstlich an. Er entzog ihr seine Hände und blickte in die große Dunkelheit, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. "Lisa, ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mal den Mut aufbringen könnte, uns beiden eine Chance zu geben. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Durch Janosch wirst du immer ein Teil von mir sein. Ich kann dich nicht aus meinem Leben ausschließen. Aber ich möchte mich nicht wieder Hals über Kopf in etwas mit dir stürzen, was dann doch wieder nur zu Tränen und Schmerzen führt." Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu. "Verstehst du das?" fragte er sie eindringlich und wollte ihren Blick mit seinen Augen festhalten. Lisa nickte und blickte nach unten. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und lauschten, wie der andere atmete. Lisa zog ihre Beine fest an sich und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Es war Rokko, der das Schweigen wieder durchbrach. "Wo ist Janosch geboren?"

"In Kanada. Toronto. Als ich im vierten Monat war, verließ ich David und ging nach Kanada. Ich wollte sehen, was wir beide zusammen erleben hätten können, wenn ich nicht..." Lisa beendete den Satz nicht, begann statt dessen einen neuen. "Janosch und ich haben bis vor drei Monaten noch dort gelebt. Er ist dort auch getauft worden: Janosch Konrad." Lisa bemerkte, dass Rokko lächelte und fuhr fort. "Er ist zweisprachig aufgewachsen, weil er dort auch in den Kindergarten ging. Ich habe in einem kleinen Modeunternehmen gearbeitet, dass wir als Zweigstelle für B-Style gekauft hatten. Bruno kam mich öfter besuchen. Wir haben viel geredet, weil wir uns auch erst kennenlernen mussten. Bruno hat mich dazu überredet, wieder nach Berlin zu kommen. Ich war ein paar Mal vor deiner Wohnung, aber du warst nie da. Er hat mich jedesmal begleitet, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass ich auch wirklich bei dir klingelte. Dann haben wir die Nachricht hinterlassen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du."

"Habt ihr Fotos hier aus Kanada?"

"Ja, warte, ich hol sie schnell." Lisa sprang auf und lief eilig ins Wohnzimmer, von wo sie eine große, rot-weiße Pappschachtel holte. "Hier", begann sie, als sie den Deckel öffnete, "hierin sind alle Fotos, die ich meinen Eltern geschickt habe und auch die Briefe. Hier ist ein Bild von Janosch, als er gerade 10 Tage alt war. Er hatte von Anfang an dichte, dunkle Locken auf dem Kopf." Rokko sah sich das Foto genauer an und schmunzelte über das, was auf Janoschs Strampler stand. Lisa bemerkte das und schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Eine Freundin von mir, Lindsay, hatte ein Foto von dir gesehen und fand auch, dass Janosch dir sehr ähnlich sieht. Also hat sie auf den ersten Strampler 'Rokkolito' geschrieben. Ich fand die Idee süß."

"Die Idee ist wirklich süß", meinte Rokko und bekam einen etwas melancholischen Blick. So viel Freude es ihm machte, die Fotos anzusehen, so sehr schmerzte es ihn, dass er all das nicht selbst erlebt hatte. Sie blätterten noch durch viele Fotos und Lisa erzählte ihm Geschichten von Janoschs ersten Schritten, von seinem zweiten Wort ("Rokko"), von seinem Versteck im Garten von Lindsay, von ihren Freunden in Toronto und von Janoschs Kindergarten. Als die Uhr im Flur 2 Uhr schlug, erschraken sie sich, dass es schon so spät war. Rokko wollte nach Berlin fahren, aber Lisa bat ihn, doch noch bis morgen in Göberitz zu bleiben. Auf der Couch wäre genug Platz und morgen wäre auch Bruno da, der ihn unbedingt kennenlernen wollte. Rokko willigte ein, denn er war wirklich zu müde, um jetzt noch Auto zu fahren. Lisa gab ihm eine Decke und ein Kissen und zog die Couch im Wohnzimmer für ihn aus.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte sie ihm und fügte dann noch "und Danke für das Gespräch", hinzu.

"Gute Nacht, Lisa", wünschte ihr Rokko und sah ihr nach, wie sie die Treppen hinaufstieg und in ihrem alten Zimmer verschwand, in dem Janosch bereits seit Stunden schlummerte und hoffentlich nichts von all dem ahnte, was seine Eltern in den vergangenen Jahren durchlebt hatten.


	9. Chapter 9

Rokko erwachte von einem warmen etwas, das sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in das strahlende Gesicht von Janosch.

"Papa!" rief er fröhlich aus und schlang seine kleinen Arme um Rokkos Hals. Der strahlte genau so wie sein Sohn und hielt ihn ganz fest.

"Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Pirat", begrüßte ihn Rokko mit noch rauher Stimme. "Ist sonst schon jemand wach? Oder hast du dich einfach hinunter geschlichen?"

"Mama ist wach."

"Ach? Und wo ist sie?"

"Hier", sagte Lisa leise und nahm die letzten zwei Stufen auf einmal. Sie trat an die Couch heran und musste unweigerlich lächeln, als sie Rokko und Janosch aneinander gekuschelt sah. "Tut mir leid, dass er dich geweckt hat. Er sollte eigentlich auf mich warten."

"Schon gut", lächelte Rokko und wollte aufstehen.

"Nein, nein, Papa", protestierte Janosch und hielt ihn fest. "Du musst mir erst eine Geschichte vorlesen."

"Du wolltest mir doch beim Frühstück machen helfen, du Held", lachte Lisa und sah Janosch gespielt empört an.

"Na gut", seufzte der Kleine und tapste hinter seiner Mama in die Küche. Rokko sah ihnen nach und musste lächeln. Als er die Decke zurückschlug, um aufzustehen, fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen gelben Minigolfball. Er nahm ihn auf und hielt ihn sich vors Gesicht. '8.3. 2006' stand darauf. Rokko musste nur kurz überlegen, bevor er wusste, dass es der Tag gewesen war, an dem er Lisa mit auf dem Minigolfplatz genommen und ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Er reckte sich ein wenig um sehen zu können, was sie und Janosch in der Küche machten. Es roch nach Eierkuchen und frischem Kaffee. Rokko hatte ein wohlig-warmes Gefühl im Bauch, was daher kam, dass er wusste: in der Küche standen sein kleiner Sohn, den er über alles liebte und Lisa - die Frau, die er wohl immer noch liebte und die ihn... ja, auch liebte? Hatte sie das am vergangenen Abend gesagt? Rokko fuhr sich durch die Locken und schwang seine Beine auf den Teppichboden. Er stand etwas unschlüssig vor der ausgezogenen Couch und seinen Piratenklamotten. Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, sich Wechselsachen mitzurbringen? Er hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass er länger in Göberitz sein würde. Eigentlich hatte er nur Janosch herbringen wollen. Rokko seufzte und hob sein Kostüm vom Boden auf. Gerade wollte er damit im Bad verschwinden, als Lisa sich hinter ihm räusperte.

"Ja?" fragte Rokko, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

Lisa stand unschlüssig in vor ihm, bis sich auf die Lippen, sah sich mehrfach um. "Ich.. ich habe noch deine Strickjacke hier. Falls du die vielleicht gern hättest." Rokko sah sie fragend an und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Lisa zog ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und streckte Rokko die grau-rote Strickjacke entgegen. Er wusste wieder, wann er sie ihr gegeben hatte. Rokko musste schlucken. Er konnte Lisa nicht in die Augen sehen, als sich ihre Finger bei der Übergabe berührten. "Ich hab sie in meinem Schrank gefunden, als ich aus Kanada zurück war. Die Jacke war noch immer da." Rokko nickte und verschwand im Badezimmer, während Lisa tief druchatmete und wieder zurück in die Küche ging.

Als Rokko aus dem Bad zurückkam, hörte er ein fröhliches "Hallo!" aus der Küche. Lisa wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und fest umarmt. Rokko blieb in der Tür stehen und sah nun, wie der junge Mann den kichernden Janosch in die Luft hob und ausrief "Woah, mein kleiner Janosch ist ein Riese!"

"Nein, ein Pirat!" antwortete Janosch lachend.

"So, so, ein Pirat?" fragte der Mann mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Ja, Rokko und Janosch waren gestern als Freibeuter unterwegs", lächelte Lisa und nickte in Richung Tür.

"Rokko?" fragte der Mann nun mit einem noch breiteren Schmunzeln und wandte sich zu ihm um. Er setzte Janosch ab und ging auf Rokko zu. "Bruno Plenske, Lisas Bruder", stellte er sich vor und reichte Rokko seine Hand. "Und du musst der berühmte Robert Konrad Kowalski sein. Ich hab ja schon viel von dir gehört", grinste Bruno und fing sich einen kleinen Schlag auf dem Oberarm von Lisa ein. "Wolltest du etwas sagen, Schwesterchern?" wandte er sich wieder an sie.

"Nein, aber du könntest dir zur Abwechslung mal überlegen, lieber nichts zu sagen", drohte sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Na, es freut mich jedenfalls dich endlich kennenzulernen", meinte Bruno nun wieder an Rokko gewandt.

Der lachte erleichtert auf. "Da freu ich mich doch auch."

Nach dem Frühstück, dass man in fröhlicher Stimmung eingenommen hatte, begaben sich Bernd und Bruno nach draußen, um an ihren Mopeds rumzuschrauben. Rokko kam auf Brunos Einladung hin mit. Erst hatte er gezögert, denn Bernd musterte ihn weiterhin mit Misstrauen, aber Lisas Bruder war so offen und freundlich, dass Rokko doch mitgekommen war. Seit seiner Jugend hatte er eine Schwäche für Mopeds und das von Bruno war ein Traum: eine alte Simson, aber noch sehr gut erhalten. Bei dem Auspuffproblem konnte Rokko sogar helfen und war froh, Bernd endlich mal beweisen zu können, dass man sehr wohl mit Rokko Kowalski Pferde steheln konnte.

Schon bald gesellte sich Janosch zu ihnen und wich seinem Papa nicht mehr von der Seite. Er verfolgte sehr genau, was Rokko an Brunos Moped schraubte, während sich Bruno und Bernd mit Bernds Zweisitzer beschäftigten. Janosch legte sich genauso hin wie Rokko und guckte fachmännisch in den Auspuff. Als sie sich nach getaner Arbeit die Hände abwischten, grinste Bruno die beiden an. "Janosch sieht dir tatsächlich sehr ähnlich", stellte er fest. "Lisa hatte recht."

Janosch grinste stolz und ließ sich von seinem Papa auf den Arm nehmen, der dann mit ihm auf Bruno zu ging. Dann ließ er ihn runter und schickte ihn zu Opa Bernd, der im Schuppen zu tun hatte.

"Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?" fragte Bruno leise und sah zum Küchenfenster. Er war froh, dass Lisa nicht mitbekam, dass sie sich allein unterhielten.

"Ja, Lisa hat mir alles erklärt letzte Nacht. Wir haben lange gesprochen." Rokko blickte wieder in die neblige Weite, die sich an diesem Herbsttag vor ihm erstreckte.

"Und.. seid ihr wieder...?" Bruno sprach nicht zu Ende, aber Rokko ahnte, was er wissen wollte.

"Wir sind nicht."

"Aber du liebst sie doch noch?"

"Woher weißt du-?" Rokko war erstaunt, dass Bruno genau zu wissen schien, was in ihm vorging.

"Ich hab euch beobachtet. Ständig guckt einer den anderen an - aber selten zur gleichen Zeit."

Rokko schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Ob wir je wieder zusammen sein werden, steht in den Sternen."

Bruno nickte. Im gleichen Moment kamen Janosch und Opa Bernd mit einem Fußball zurück aus dem Schuppen.

"Na, kleines Spielchen?" fragte Bernd und warf Bruno den Ball zu.

Schon hatten sie sich positioniert: Bruno und Bernd gegen Janosch und Rokko. Das Spiel kontne beginnen!

Derweil waren Lisa und Helga ind er Küche beschäftigt. Sie hatten noch etwas vom Kürbis vom Vortag übrig und hatten sich dazu entschlossen einen Kürbiskuchen zu backen. Der Kuchen war im Ofen und Lisa stellte sich ans Fenster, um besser sehen zu können, was draußen vor sich ging. Unbemerkt hatte sich Helga neben sie gestellt.

"Du, Lisa, der Herr Kowalski und du... geht da wieder was?"

"Mama, was soll denn bitteschön "gehen"?"

"Na, du weißt schon. Immerhin ist er Janoschs Vater... und ihr seht so süß zusammen aus."

Lisa seufzte. "Weißt du, Mama, ich liebe ihn sehr. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mich noch lieben kann. Das hat er gesagt. Aber das ist auch nicht schlimm. Ich würde es ja verstehen. Ich bin nur so glücklich darüber, dass er und Janosch sich schon so gut verstehen. Es ist so, als wäre Rokko von Anfang an da gewesen."

"War er das nicht auch in gewisser Weise?"

"In gewisser Weise schon, ja..." Lisa sah aus dem Fenster und musste lachen. Rokko und Janosch spielten Fußball gegen Bernd und Bruno. Gerade hatte Janosch ein Tor geschossen und Rokko lief auf ihn zu, nahm ihn hoch und warf ihn in die Luft, um ihn dann wieder aufzufangen. Janosch kiekste vor Freude und umarmte seinen Papa fest. Immer noch mit Janosch auf dem Arm drehte sich Rokko zum Fenster und sah, wie Lisa sie beobachtet hatte. Lisa applaudierte lächelnd und Rokko und Janosch bedankten sich mit einer Verbeugung.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten noch alle bei Kuchen und Tee in Göberitz. Bald danach verabschiedeten sich Rokko, Lisa und Janosch und fuhren gemeinsam nach Berlin zurück. Während die Erwachsenen meist schweigend nebeneinander saßen, plapperte Janosch den ganzen Weg nach Berlin fröhlich drauflos und seine Eltern mussten schmunzeln über so viel ehrliche kindliche Freude.

Als Rokko sie an Lisas Wohnung absetzte, flüsterte Janosch ihm noch etwas ins Ohr. Er musste grinsen und nickte. Erst danach war sein Sohn bereit ihn ziehen zu lassen. Lisa winkte und drehte sich dann um, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Nach einem so turbulenten Morgen und Nachmittag war Rokkos Wohnung an diesem Abend noch einsamer als sonst und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Lisa und Janosch endlich vollkommen glücklich sein zu können. Wenn es doch nur nicht mehr so weh tun würde...


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Lisa hatte nicht erwartet, dass Rokko ihr sofort am darauf folgenden Tag einen Heiratsantrag machen würde. Aber sie hatte auch nicht seinen fast totalen Rückzug erwartet. Natürlich holte er weiterhin Janosch am Nachmittag vom Kindergarten ab. Und natürlich kümmerte er sich weiterhin liebevoll um seinen Sohn. Aber er verschwand nun meist noch schneller, als er es zuvor getan hatte. Ein Lächeln, ein Winken, manchmal noch ein "Wie geht's?" oder "Schönen Abend noch", dann war er weg. Lisa wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sollte sie das überhaupt? Sollte sie nicht vielmehr gar nichts tun und abwarten? Sie war einen großen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihm ihre Hand gereicht. Sie konnte ihn ja wohl kaum zwingen, sie auch anzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte er einfach viel zu tun. Immerhin konnte er sich seine Arbeitszeit frei einteilen. Lisa hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie immer anrufen könnte, wenn er einen wichtigen Termin hatte, doch tat er es nie. Rokko war jeden Nachmittag pünktlich da. Und jeden Abend löste ihn Lisa pünktlich ab.

Eines Abends jedoch, es war Mitte November, kam Lisa nicht nach Hause. Rokko hatte zunächst vermutet, dass sie einfach länger arbeiten musste. Das Weihnachtsgeschäft war in vollem Gang. Wer weiß, was noch auf sie zugekommen war. Aber als sie nach zwei Stunden noch nicht mal angerufen hatte, um zu sagen, dass sie später kommen würde, da begann Rokko sich Sorgen zu machen. Janosch war längst im Bett und Rokko hätte am Laptop noch die neue Kampagne für Haribo erstellen sollen. Statt dessen lief er wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab, sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster, versuchte Lisa zu erspähen und schreckte bei jedem Mucks auf, weil er glaubte, es wäre Lisa, die den Schlüssel in der Tür drehte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, es war bereits 22 Uhr, nahm er das Telefon zur Hand. Er wählte aus dem Kopf Lisas Nummer bei Kerima, doch niemand nahm ab. Dreimal versuchte er es. Wütend warf er das Telefon auf die Couch. 'Lisa, wo bist du nur?' Vielleicht hatte sie einen Außentermin... Oder ein Date, von dem sie ihm nichts erzählt hatte. Rokko verdrängte den Gedanken sofort wieder, dachte lieber darüber nach, wo er Lisas Handynummer hatte. Als er sie gefunden und auch diese mehrfach zwecklos gewählt hatte, fasste er einen neuen Plan. Er würde Janosch zu Yvonne und Max bringen und dann nach Lisa suchen. Als er gerade deren Nummer heraus suchte, klingelte das Telefon.

"Bei Plenske, hallo?" meldete er sich und erstarrte, als sich am anderen Ende eine Schwester aus der Charité meldete. Lisa war im Krankenhaus, doch bestand kein Grund zu großer Besorgnis. Sie würde bald zu Hause sein und hatte die Schwester gebeten, bei ihm anzurufen. Rokko drückte das Telefon aus und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. Lisa im Krankenhaus - aber sie würde bald zu Hause sein. Also dürfte es nicht zu dramatisch sein. Allerdings würde er Lisa auch zutrauen mit einem gebrochenen Bein die Treppen bis zur Kuppel vom Berliner Dom erklimmen zu wollen, nur um keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Er seufzte und wählte die Nummer von der Charité. Nachdem er dort bescheid gegeben hatte, dass Frau Plenske doch bitte auf ihn warten möge, zog erst seinen eigenen Mantel an und holte dann Janoschs Wintermantel, packte den Kleinen warm ein und trug ihn zu seinem Auto. Er schnallte ihn auf dem Kindersitz fest und fuhr los zur Charite, von der ihn gerade mal wenige Kilometer trennten. Er parkte davor und nahm Janosch auf den Arm. Rokko schlug den Weg zur Notaufnahme ein. Mit schnellen Schritten war er schon bald dort angelangt.

"Ein Notfall?"

Rokko versuchte über Janoschs Lockenkopf hinweg zu erspähen, woher die schroffe Frage gekommen war. "Nein, nein, kein Notfall. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Elisabeth Plenske. Sie muss hier sein. Wo kann ich sie finden?"

"Sind Sie der Ehemann?"

Die Schwester musterte ihn mit ihren funkelnden Augen.

"Ich.. ja... Ja, ich bin der Ehemann. Wo ist meine Frau?" log Rokko ein bisschen, weil er befürchtete ohne die Lüge weggeschickt zu werden.

"Ich sage Frau Plenske bescheid. Sie müsste gleich soweit sein. Sie warten hier."

Schon war die Krankenschwester verschwunden, ohne dass Rokko sie hätte fragen können, was Lisa denn nun eigentlich fehlte. Resignierend ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und zog Janosch ein wenig fester an sich. Er schlief noch immer tief und fest und ließ sich von alledem gar nicht stören. Rokko strich sanft über Janoschs Locken und ließ seinen Blick immer wieder zu der Tür schweifen, durch die die Krankenschwester verschwunden war. Doch irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Seine Augen fielen zu. Es war, als hätte er nur einen Moment geschlafen, als er sanft geweckt wurde.

"Rokko, Rokko, wach auf", hatte jemand leise in sein Ohr geflüstert.

Er war aufgeschreckt und sah nun direkt in Lisas Augen. Sie hockte neben ihm. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wo er war und warum

"Lisa, was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Janosch hatte sich fest an ihn geklammert, um nicht von seinem Schoß zu rutschen. Langsam stand Rokko auf und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

Lisa hielt ihre rechte Hand hoch, um die ein Verband geschlungen war. "Verstaucht. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte eher anrufen, aber-"

"Ssshhh, es ist okay. Lass uns erst mal nach Hause fahren, ja?" Rokko hatte kurz eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sanft darüber gestrichen. Dann hatte er Janosch auf seine Hüfte gesetzt und Lisa die Tasche abgenommen. So gingen sie schweigend neben einander zu Rokkos Auto. Schnell waren sie an Lisas Wohnung, wo Rokko sein Auto parkte und Janosch und Lisa nach oben brachte. Während Lisa sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen ließ, brachte Rokko wieder Janosch ins Bett, zog ihm den Wintermantel vorsichtig aus, deckte ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er selbst hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe. Lisa hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und blickte sie sorgenvoll an.

"Lisa, kann ich dir was bringen? Hast du schon was gegessen? Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Langsam öffnete Lisa ihre Augen. Auf ihren Lippen war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Ich würde gern eine Banane essen, vielleicht einen Tee trinken. Aber, wenn du gehen musst, ich kann mir das auch allein machen. Wirklich."

"Lisa", Rokko legte ihr wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken. "Ich bin hier. Du ruhst dich jetzt aus. Lass mich mal machen." Er schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln, bevor er in der Küche verschwand. Lisa hörte, wie er den Wasserkocher startete und Geschirr aus dem Schrank nahm. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie groß der Platz war, den er in ihrem Leben hatte. Lisa seufzte, als Rokko gerade wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er setzte sich wieder neben sie und stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.

"Lisa, ist alles okay?"

Lisa nickte nur. Sie hatte noch ihren Mantel an und wollte ihn ausziehen. Rokko war sofort zur Stelle und half ihr ganz sanft dabei, immer darauf bedacht, bloß nicht ihr rechtes Handgelenk zu berühren. Rokko strich ein paar lose Strähnen aus Lisas Gesicht, nahm dann den Teller mit der Banane und reichte ihn ihr. Lisa starrte darauf und musste lächeln. Auf ihrem Teller war ein Smilie aus Bananenstückchen gelegt. Lisa hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Du bist so süß."

Rokko lächelte. "Eigentlich sollte dich das nicht zum Weinen bringen... hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein, es geht. Ich habe Schmerzmittel bekommen." Lisa stopfte sich ein Stück Banane in den Mund und kaute langsam.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich war in Gedanken und bin gestolpert. Du kennst mich ja: die tollpatschige Lisa. Ich hatte meine Tasche im linken Arm und hab mich nur mit der rechten Hand abgefangen. Der Arzt sagt, ich hatte Glück. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich mich selbst für so glücklich halte...Rokko, ich wollte sofort hier anrufen, aber mein Handy hat's bei dem Sturz auch erwischt. Und im Krankenhaus wollten sie mich erst untersuchen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir dadurch Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe. Du hättest mich nicht abholen müssen. Ich hätte auch mit dem Bus kommen können. Ich-"

"Lisa, es ist okay." Rokko hatte ihren Redeschwall verfolgt und nicht gewusst, ob sie irgendwann aufgehört hätte. Wieder streichelte er über ihren Rücken, zog kleine Kreise, sah sie eindringlich an. "Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, als du nach zwei Stunden noch nicht hier warst."

"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?"

Rokko nickte. Sie sahen sich eine Weile an. Dann ließ Lisa ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gleiten, flüsterte noch "Halt mich" und Rokko zog sie enger an sich, legte seine Arme um sie, während Lisa ihren linken Arm um ihn schlang. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, als Rokko über ihre Haare strich. Später brachte er sie ins Bett und legte sich selbst auf die Couch. Lisa hatte ihn noch gefragt, ob er bleiben könnte und Rokko hatte zugestimmt. Er wollte für sie da sein, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Sonne hatte Lisa geweckt. Sie hatte so lange ihre Nase gekitzelt, bis Lisa endlich ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. Das erste, was sie sah, war Rokko, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr nach Sachen für Janosch suchte. Er hatte den Schrank geöffnet, griff zielsicher nach einem Paar braunen Cordhosen und dem hellblauen Pulli und war dabei so still, dass wirklich kein Geräusch zu ihr drang. Als er den Schrank geschlossen hatte und sich zu ihr umdrehte, erschrak er leicht.

"G-Guten Morgen", lächelte er und zeigte die Sachen hoch. "Ich hab nur-"

"Guten Morgen, Rokko", strahlte Lisa.

Sie hörten wie die Badtür klappte und ein aufgeregter Janosch kam ins Schlafzimmer gerannt.

"Mama, Papa ist hier!" jubelte er schon von weitem und Lisa musste grinsen.

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz."

Rokko konnte Janosch gerade noch davon abhalten aufs Bett zu hüpfen. Er umfasste ihn mit einem Arm und nahm ihn hoch. "Janosch, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass du Mama nur ganz vorsichtig umarmen darfst. Okay?"

Janosch nickte eifrig. Rokko ging drei Schritte auf Lisas Bett zu und setze sich mit Janosch auf die Bettkante. Lisa hielt ihren linken Arm auf und Janosch krabbelte zu ihr. Er kuschelte sich eng an seine Mama, die er ja am Abend zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Rokko betrachtete die beiden mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Es ziept ein bisschen. Vielleicht ist der Verband zu eng. Aber sonst ist es okay - ich hab mich ja noch nicht bewegt." Lisas Stimme war noch schlaftrunken.

"Lass mal sehen."

Rokko rutschte näher an sie heran und nahm ihren Arm sanft in seine Hände. Leicht ließ er seine Finger über ihr verbundenes Handgelenk streichen, schob dann sanft einen Finger unter den Verband und testete, ob er zu straff saß. Schließlich legte er Lisas Arm wieder vorsichtig ab.

"Besser?"

Lisa nickte lächelnd.

"Gut. Janosch, komm, ich mach dich fertig, und dann machen wir Frühstück."

Sofort sprang der Kleine auf und die Arme von seinem Papa. Schnell war er angezogen und während er schon auf dem Weg in die Küche war, legte Rokko noch den Schlafanzug zusammen.

Rokko wollte gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen, als Lisa ihn zurückhielt.

"Rokko?"

"Ja?" er drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Danke."

Rokko ging wieder zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie. "Lisa, ich bin für dich da. Hast du gehört? Ich geh jetzt Frühstück machen. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mich rufen. Okay?" Er strich sanft über ihre Haare. Dann stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Beim Frühstück kümmerte sich Rokko abwechselnd um Lisa und um Janosch: Erst schmierte er ein Brötchen mit Nutella für Janosch, dann eins mit Käse für Lisa. Nach dem Frühstück, Janosch spielte schon in seinem Zimmer, machte Rokko sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen. Lisa wollte ihm helfen. Sie wollte nicht ganz hilflos rumsitzen. Mit ihrer linken Hand nahm sie die Margarine und wollte sie in den Kühlschrank stellen. Doch als sie den Kühlschrank öffnen wollte, fiel ihr die Margarine herunter. Rokko drehte sich bltizschnell um, als er es hörte und ging zu ihr.

"Nicht mal das kann ich mehr." Lisa ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Sie atmete unruhig. Rokko hob die Schachtel vom Boden auf und stellte sie weg. Er griff nach Lisas linker Hand und drückte sie fest, zog sie schließlich an sich heran. Lisa ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. Sie war so erschöpft, so müde. Rokko so nah zu haben, seine Mischung aus Aftershave und Seife einzuatmen, war schwierig für Lisa, aber seine Nähe tat ihr gut. Rokko löste die Umarmung schon bald wieder auf und sah sie lange an.

"Soll ich für die nächsten Tage hier bleiben?"

"Wäre das okay für dich?"

"Man soll eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten, Frau Plenske." Rokko schmunzelte, was Lisa auch wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

"Lieber Herr Kowalski, ich fänd es schön, wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen mein bescheidenes Heim mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren könnten." Lisa sah ihn dankbar an, fuhr dann ernster fort: "Ich brauche dich."

"Okay. Dann gehst du jetzt erst mal ins Wohnzimmer, ruhst dich noch ein bisschen aus. Danach rufen wir bei deinen Eltern und bei Kerima an. Ich geh dann nur kurz nach Hause und hole ein paar Sachen. Aber erst mal muss Janosch in den Kindergarten. Gegen Mittag bin ich dann wieder da. Wenn was ist, meine Handy-Nummer hast du."

Der Plan stand fest. Rokko würde für eine Woche bei Lisa einziehen. Rokko erzählte Janosch davon, als sie auf dem Weg in den Kindergarten waren. Er fand es großartig, schon morgens seinen Papa begrüßen zu dürfen. Als er hörte, dass Rokko auch in den nächsten Tagen noch bei ihnen wohnen würde, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu strahlen. Mit einem dicken Schmatzer verabschiedete er sich von Rokko und verschwand eilig im Gruppenraum, um seinem besten Freund zu erzählen, dass auch sein Papa jetzt endlich bei ihm wohnte.

In den nächsten Tagen durfte sich Lisa vor allem ausruhen, während Rokko sich vorbildhaft um den Haushalt kümmerte. Seine Arbeit erledigte er abends vom Laptop aus, aber auch nur das, was dringend sein musste. Andere Aufträge hatte er anch hinten verschieben können. So war er ganz für Janosch und Lisa da.

Wenn Lisa sich morgens angezogen hatte und auf ihren Hocker saß, um sich die Haare zu kämmen, kam Rokko, und nahm ihr die Haarbürste ab. Sie protestierte dann immer ein wenig, aber sie sah auch ein, dass man nur mit der linken Hand schlecht durch ihr dickes Haar kam. Und wenn Rokko zum Abschluss ihre Haare sanft in seine Hände nahm und ganz sachte mit der Bürste kämmte, dann durchlief Lisa ein wohliges Kribbeln. Sie hätte ewig so sitzen können, doch war es immer viel zu schnell vorbei. Wenn Rokko schließlich einige Strähnen zusammen genommen und mit einer Spange an ihrem Hinterkopf festgesteckt hatte, dann lächelte sie ihn im Spiegel an. Rokko lächelte zurück, verließ dann aber immer schnell das Schlafzimmer unter irgendeinem Vorwand und Lisa blieb allein zurück.

Am Samstag Morgen wurde Lisa durch ein Kinderlied geweckt, das laut aus Janoschs Zimmer schallte. Als sie aufstand, kamen ihr auch schon Rokko und Janosch tanzend entgegen und sie wurde mitgerissen. Lachend tanzten die drei durch die Wohnung, Janosch bald auf Rokkos Arm, Lisa an Janoschs Hand - alle noch in ihren Pyjamas.

"Warum tanzen wir denn heute Morgen?" lachte Lisa.

"Wir feiern Janoschs Halbgeburtstag."

"Halbgeburtstag?"

"Ja, Halbgeburtstag. Da es heute auf den Tag noch 6 Monate bis zu Janoschs Geburtstag sind, feiern wir heute seinen Halbgeburtstag", grinste Rokko. Er ließ Janosch runter und der Kleine stürmte zurück in sein Zimmer, um ein paar Ballons zu holen. Lisa hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten. "Du trägst den Schlafanzug", stellte er plötzlich ruhig lächelnd fest und beide wussten, welcher Schlafanzug gemeint war. Dann lachten sie wieder, als Janosch mit den Luftballons zurückkam und seinen Eltern beiden einen in die Hand drückte, um sie aufzublasen.

Den Tag verbrachten sie erst mit wildem Piratenputzen, was bedeutete, dass Janosch und Rokko mit Tüchern auf dem Kopf die Wohnung putzten und schließlich eine Höhle zwischen Janoschs Bett und Schrank bauten. Am Nachmittag waren alle drei auf den Spielplatz gegangen und waren dann von Bernd und Helga mit Kuchen überrascht worden. Nachdem sie am Abend gegangen waren, hatte Janosch darauf bestanden, mit seinen Eltern noch einen Trickfilm zu gucken. Er hatte sich für "Shrek" entschieden. Und während Janosch schon zur Hälfte des Films auf dem Sessel in seine Lieblingsdecke gekuschelt eingeschlafen war, lag Lisa auf der Couch, ihr Kopf in Rokkos Schoß, und musste grinsen, weil sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie Rokko einmal gestanden hatte, sie fühle sich wie Prinzessin Fiona aus "Shrek". Rokko strich sanft durch ihre Haare und fand, dass er Shrek gar nicht so unähnlich war.

Nach einer Woche war Lisas Handgelenk wieder so weit verheilt, dass sie keine Hilfe mehr im Haushalt brauchte. Rokko zog wieder aus, was Janosch nicht verstehen konnte. Er weinte bitterlich, als er sah, wie Rokko seine Tasche packte. Auch die Versicherungen von Lisa und Rokko, dass sein Papa ihn doch jeden Tag besuchen würde, ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wütend stapfte Janosch in sein Zimmer und verkroch sich in der Höhle, die er am Tag seines Halbgeburtstags mit Rokko gebaut hatte.

Lisa hätte Rokko auch gern weiterhin bei sich gehabt. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf den Boden neben ihn.

"Er wird sich beruhigen", sagte Lisa und atmete tief durch. "Es war schön in der letzten Woche."

"Ja."

Lisa nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war, seit Rokko bei ihnen wohnte. "Möchtest du vielleicht... also, kannst du dir vorstellen, für immer-"

"Lisa, ich weiß es nicht. Gib mir noch Zeit, ja?"

Lisa nickte und schluckte die Tränen runter. Sie hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass er sie immer noch liebte. Hatte gedacht, dass es ihm ebenso gut tat, zusammen zu leben. Hatte davon geträumt, wie es wäre, für immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ihn endlich wieder zu küssen und in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Sie waren sich so nah gekommen in der vergangenen Woche - und Rokko zog sich wieder zurück. Lisa glaubte, dass es die gerechte Strafe dafür war, dass sie ihn so oft hatte zappeln lassen. Aber sie wünschte sich, dass er bald wissen würde, ob er sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr und Janosch noch vorstellen wollte.

Rokko war noch einmal in Janoschs Zimmer gegangen, um sie von ihm zu verabschieden. Lisa war im Wohnzimmer geblieben, aber sie hatte gehört, wie Janosch auf Rokko zugelaufen war, um ihn zu umarmen. Als Rokko wiederkam, hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Lisa stand unsicher vor ihm, als sie ihn zur Tür gebracht hatte und sah kaum auf. Sie bedankte sich noch mal bei ihm für die große Hilfe. Und die schöne Zeit.

"Also bis morgen", hatte sich Rokko mit einem Winken verabschieden wollen, hatte Lisa dann aber doch in seine Arme gezogen und an sich gedrückt. Lisa hatte beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und wollte ihn am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn gehen lassen musste. Inständig betete sie, er würde bald zurückkehren.


	12. Chapter 12

Die zwei Wochen nach seinem Wiederauszug vergingen schnell. Einen Monat vor Weihachten hatte Rokko viel Arbeit aufzuholen und so nahm er Janosch auch öfter mit zu sich nach Hause, anstatt in Lisas Wohnung zu verbleiben. Er überlegte, ob er Janosch ein Zimmer in seiner eigenen Wohnung einrichten sollte. Es würde vieles einfacher machen. Aber er wollte Lisa nicht weh tun. Diese eine Woche mit ihr und Janosch war ein kleines Stück davon gewesen, wie er sich das Leben mit ihr vor fünf Jahren ausgemalt hatte. Und sie liebte ihn. Warum konnte er sich dann nicht endlich darauf einlassen? Rokko fuhr sich durch die Haare, als das Telefon klingelte.

"Kowalski, hallo?"

Er brauchte nicht den Namen zu hören, um zu wissen, wer am anderen Ende war. Schon das nervöse Seufzen ließ ihn lächeln. "Hallo, Lisa", begrüßte er sie, bevor sie noch etwas gesagt hatte. Lisa lud ihn ein, mit ihr zur Kerima-Adventsfeier zu kommen. Rokko zögerte erst, aber als sie ihm versicherte, dass kaum noch Leute von früher dort waren, abgesehen von Hugo und Sophie von Brahmberg, da sagte er zu. Er würde zwar am nächsten Tag eine Geschäftsreise antreten müssen, doch ließ ihn das nicht die Einladung absagen. Lisa würde gleich dort bleiben und auf ihn warten. Janosch könnten sie einfach mit dorthin nehmen. Alle kannten und liebten ihn und schlugen sich förmlich darum, ihn zu verwöhnen.

Zwei Tage später hatte Rokko Janosch vom Kindergarten abgeholt und war mit ihm zu Lisas Wohnung gegangen, um sich noch umzuziehen. Rokko hatte sich für seinen schwarzen Anzug mit den roten Nadelstreifen, ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte entschieden. Lisa hatte für Janosch ein weißes Hemd, einen grünen Pullunder und graue Hosen ausgesucht. Daneben lag noch eine kleine rote Krawatte. Rokko musste lachen, als er sie sah. Als er sie später Janosch umband, tat er das ganz im Rokkostil unter dem weißen Hemd.

"Du siehst ein bisschen aus wie ein Weihanchtsbaum, mein Sohn", lachte Rokko und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich bin keine Weihnachtsbaum!"

"Nee, bist du nicht. Also, auf zu Mama?"

"Ja!"

Sie zogen sich ihre Stiefel und Mäntel an und stapften los durch den tiefen Schnee, der ganz Berlin seit dem frühen Nachmittag bedeckte. Bei Kerima angekommen wurden sie bereits von fröhlicher Weihnachtsmusik empfangen. Janosch hatte sofort seine Großeltern am Catering entdeckt und war auf sie zugelaufen. Bernd breitete seine Arme aus und empfing seinen Enkelsohn mit seinem tiefen, poltrigen Lachen. Rokko ging ebenfalls zum Catering, wo er Lisas Eltern und Bruno begrüßte.

"Ach, Herr Kowalski, ist das schön, dass sie kommen konnten", strahlte ihn Helga an.

"Ja, ich freu mich auch, mal wieder hier zu sein."

Er guckte sich suchend um.

"Lisa ist in ihrem Büro und wartet auf dich", raunte ihm Bruno zu und grinste ihn dabei an.

"Danke."

Rokko drehte sich noch mal zu Janosch, um sicher zu gehen, dass er bei Helga war und bahnte sich dann seinen Weg durch die Gäste. Er kannte den Weg genau. Wie oft er ihn wohl genommen hatte? Und wie oft ihn 'Frau Plenske' hatte abblitzen lassen: ob es nun geschäftliche Ideen oder eine Einladung zum Kaffee war. Als er vor Lisas Büro angekommen war, sah er, dass nur noch Lisas Schreibtischlampe brannte. Als er durch die Glastür schaute, sah er Lisa am Schreibtisch sitzen und etwas schreiben - oder auch rechnen. Er klopfte an und wartete, bis sie aufsah. Rokko legte seine Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Lisa war derweil eilig von ihrem Schreibtisch aufgesprungen und hatte die Zettel, die sie eben noch beschrieben hatte, weggesteckt.

"Betäubung durch Pythagoras?" fragte Rokko schmunzeld und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

"Ich kann vor dir wohl gar nichts verstecken, hm?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Sie standen nur etwa einen halben Meter von einander entfernt und sahen sich lange an. Lisa trug einen dunklen Rock und einen dunklen Blazer. Sie hatten ihre Abendkleidung unwissend aufeinander abgestimmt. Rokko druchbrach die Stille.

"Oh, ich... ich hab noch was für dich."

Er steckte seine rechte Hand in seine Manteltasche, holte einen kleinen Schokoweihnachtsmann hervor und reichte ihn Lisa. Die sah sich den kleinen Weihnachtsmann an und musste grinsen, als sie sah, dass der Weihanchtsmann zwinkerte.

"Danke, das ist sehr süß von dir... Komm, kleiner Weihnachtsmann, du wartest hier bis morgen auf mich."

Lisa stellte ihn neben ihren Bildschirm und wandte sich dann an Rokko, der mittlerweile seinen Mantel abgelegt hatte. Lisa blieb der Atem weg, als sie den dunklen Anzug erkannte.

"Wievielen Frauen willst du heute Abend den Kopf verdrehen?" fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, aber nicht ohne ein wenig Eifersucht. Dann knipste sie das Schreibtischlicht aus. Nur noch der Lichtschein vom Flur beleuchtete das Büro.

"Och, mal sehen", schmunzelte er nur und bot ihr seinen Arm an, den sie gern annahm. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Eingangshalle und gingen in Richutng Catering. Janosch kam auf sie zugestürmt und fiel seiner Mama in die Arme.

"Hallo, mein kleiner Schatz", begrüßte ihn Lisa mit einem Kuss. Sie schmunzelte über die Krawatte und sah Rokko kurz an. "Ich nehme an, ihr wollt heute gemeinsam auf Herzbrechertour gehen?"

Rokko zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Kommt, ich mach mal ein Foto von euch!" rief Bruno und holte seine Kamera hervor. "Na, rückt schon ein bisschen näher zusammen."

Rokko nahm Janosch auf seinen rechten Arm und legte seinen linken um Lisas Taille. Sie sahen sich kurz an, blickten dann lächelnd in die Kamera. Helga hätte glücklicher nicht strahlen können in dem Moment und auch Bernd musste zugeben, dass "der polnische Boxer" und sein Schnattchen ein sehr hübsches Paar abgaben. "Vor allem mit dem Kleenen Fratz mittendrin."

"Ach, Bernd... sie sehen so glücklich aus." Helga seufzte. "Wenn sie's doch auch nur wären..."

"Vielleicht sind sie es ja schon", meinte Bruno, der sich grinsend über die Theke lehnte und nach einem Apfel griff. Er sah den dreien nach, wie sie in der Menge verschwanden; Sah dann aber auch, wie Lisa schon nach wenigen Metern wieder von der Neuen aus dem Vorstand mit Beschlag belegt wurde und anschließend von Geschäftspartner zu Geschäftspartner gezerrt wurde. Hugo stand ihr dabei zur Seite und so zog sich Rokko zurück. Ohnehin hätten sie schlecht erklären können, was er genau für sie war. So gesellte er sich bald mit einem Bier zu Bruno und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihm über Neues in der Modebranche und Bruno erzählte Rokko von seiner Schusterlehre. Rokko hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin und war etwas traurig, dass er Lisa nur von weitem sah. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Die Chefin war immer sehr gefragt - und Lisa war zu höflich um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Und so nahm er Fräulein Doreen Vogels Aufforderung zum Tanz an.

Nur etwas später hatte sich Lisa doch losgeeist udn war auf der Suche nach Rokko zum Catering gegangen, wo sie nur ihren Bruder vorfand. Bruno zeigte auf die Tanzfläche, wo Rokko noch immer mit Fräulein Vogel tanzte. Lisa beobachtete die Szene mit Argwohn. Sie war ja selbst schuld. Warum hatte sie ihn auch so lange allein gelassen? Sie blickte ihnen hinterher, wie Rokko die dralle Blondine über die Tanzfläche wirbelte und diese sich offenbar köstlich amüsierte. Sie hätte jetzt dort mit ihm tanzen sollen. Sie hätte sich in seinen Armen wiegen und ihm tief in die Augen blicken sollen. Lisas Miene verfinsterte sich und Bruno musste lachen.

"Entspann dich, Schwesterchen. Es ist doch nur Fräulein Vogel."

'Das schöne, fröhliche Fräulein Vogel', schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. "Wie lange tanzen sie denn schon?"

"Ach, noch nciht so lange. Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht."

"Eine halbe Stunde?! Oh, ich bin so ein Idiot!"

"Na ja, als Idiot würde ich dich jetzt nicht unbedingt bezeichnen", grinste Bruno, "aber vielleicht als eifersüchtig."

"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig."

"Ja klar."

"Nein. Bin ich nicht. Ich hab ihn ja gar nicht verdient." Lisa klang traurig. "Soll er doch das Fräulein Vogel glücklich machen." Bruno legte seinen Arm um seine Schwester und drückte sie fest.

"Schwesterherz, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Rokko Augen für irgendeine andere hier hat."

Lisa seufzte. "Wenn du da mal recht hast..."

Das Lied war zu Ende und Lisa war mit wenigen schnellen Schritten bei Rokko und seiner Tanzpartnerin. "Rokko, wenn ich dich vielleicht kurz sprechen könnte?" Lisa sah Fräulein Vogel bedrohlich an.

Rokko lächelte. "Vielen Dank, Fräulein Vogel." Dann wandte er sich wieder Lisa zu. "Endlich fertig mit den Tagesgeschäften?"

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte heute Abend nicht über geschäftliches reden. Ich wollte nur.. Ich wollte nur mit dir heute Abend zusammen sein. Und dann kam Uta. Sie ist neu im Vorstand. Und die Geschäftspartner... Aber es gibt nichts, um das wieder gut zu machen, hm?"

"Och, du könntest jetzt mit mir tanzen." Lisa nickte lächelnd, flüsterte ein "Ja!". Rokko nahm ihre rechte in seine linke Hand und legte seine rechte auf ihre Hüfte. Langsam rutschte sie weiter auf Lisas Rücken und Rokko zog Lisa näher an sich. Ihre linke Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und ihre Finger berührten leicht seinen Hals. Sie wiegten sich im Takt der Musik und versuchten auch einige Drehungen. Es war das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren, das sie wieder gemeinsan tanzten. Sie waren wie in Trance. Alles um sie herum verblasste. Nur noch sie beide waren wichtig. Rokkos Herz begann wild zu klopfen, als Lisas Hand den Weg in seine Haare fand und ihn sanft kraulte. Er wiederum zog kleine Kreise mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Endlich waren sie an diesem Abend zur Ruhe gekommen - und vor allem: zueinander. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend konnten sie ungestört fünf Minuten miteiander verbringen.

Als der Tanz endete, wurden sie aus ihrem Traum gerissen. Langsam lösten sie sich von einander, Rokko verbeugte sich vor Lisa und wollte mit ihr zum Catering gehen, als Bruno an ihnen vorbei tanzend grinsend nach oben zeigte und schnell wieder verschwunden war. Lisa und Rokko erblickten ihn gleichzeitig, den Mistelzweig. Lisa sah beschähmt zu Boden. Sie hatte Rokko nicht in diese Situation bringen wollen, auch wenn sie selbst ihn liebend gern bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geküsst hätte. Rokko sah sie ernst an, doch Lisa entdeckte ein Glitzern in seinen Augen. Langsam beugte er sich zu Lisa vor. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie wirklich küssen würde. "Alles okay?" flüsterte er und Lisa konnte noch nicken, bevor sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte. Der Kuss war kurz und süß. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. Doch Rokko und Lisa spürten beide noch das Kribbeln, als sie kurz darauf zum Catering gingen. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie gemeinsam mit Janosch bei heißer Schokolade und Helgas berühmten Streuselschnecken. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Helga und Bernd hatten sich zu ihnen gesetzt und auch Bruno hatte sich ab und an zu ihnen gesellt. Janosch saß abwechselnd auf Rokkos und auf Bernds Schoß und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von den Erwachsenen bekam. Ab und an berührten sich Lisas und Rokkos Schultern wie zufällig, strichen ihre Arme aneinander. Sie genossen den Abend sehr, dachten nicht an das, was war und was sein könnte, sondern waren einfach Rokko und Lisa. Und eben Janosch.

Gegen 22 Uhr war der Kleine so müde, dass er auf Bernds Armen einschlief. Also beschlossen sie zu gehen. Rokko hatte seinen und Lisas Mantel aus ihrem Büro geholt, während sie Janosch sanft eingepackt hatte. Rokko brachte die beiden noch nach Hause. Er trug Janosch, der zu müde zum Laufen war. Schweigend gingen er und Lisa nebeneinander, sahen sich von Zeit zu Zeit an und lächelten. In der Wohnung angekommen, ging Rokko sofort mit Janosch ins Kinderzimmer und machte ihn schnell bettfertig. Er legte ihn hin, deckte ihn zu und gab ihm einen Guten Nacht-Kuss. Auch Lisa kam noch schnell ins Zimmer, um Janosch einen Kuss zugeben. Sie strich kurz durch seine dunklen Locken und hob Rokkos Schal auf, der auf den Boden gefallen war. Rokko löschte das Licht und verließ mit Lisa das Zimmer.

"Ich geh dann mal", meinte er und nahm seine Tasche, die noch vom Nachmittag im Flur stand. Lisa ging auf Rokko zu, um ihm den Schal zu geben. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und führte den Schal herum. Für einen Moment ließ sie ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern verweilen. Lisa lächelte. "Es war schön heute Abend. Vielleicht können wir das wiederholen, wenn du wieder da bist."

"Ja, das sollten wir." Rokko nickte langsam und er wusste, dass er es wirklich wiederholen, wusste, dass er sich und Lisa gern eine neue Chance geben wollte. Er bewegte sich noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, schob seine rechte Hand nach vorn, um Lisa näher an sich zu ziehen. Dann lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre. Beider Augen strahlten. Langsam, langsam kamen sich ihre Lippen näher, sanft trafen sie sich. Der Kuss war erst so süß und zart wie der unter dem Mistelzweig einige Stunden zuvor, wurde dann aber fordernder, leidernschaftlicher. Lisa schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und Rokko hatte seine Tasche fallen lassen, um Lisa noch fester an sich zu ziehen. Sie hatte eine Hand in seinen Locken vergraben und suchte mit der anderen nach Halt an seinem Oberarm, als ihre Knie weich wurden. So lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, sich danach gesehnt, Rokko zu küssen und in seinen Armen zu liegen. Ihr flüchtiger Kuss von der Feier war ein kleines Versprechen auf mehr gewesen. Sie hätte vor Freude weinen können, als sie sich nun ganz in seinen Armen fallen lassen konnte.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile schwer atmend voneiander trennten, hielt sich Lisa noch an Rokkos Armen fest. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und bekam ein Lächeln von ihm.

"In zehn Tagen bin ich zurück, dann können wir reden." Rokko beugte sich erneut nach vorn und küsste Lisa noch einmal sanft und kurz zum Abschied, bevor er ihre Wohnung verließ. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich um und lächelte sie an, dann war er verschwunden. Lisas "Ich liebe dich" hatte er fest in seinem Herzen eingeschlossen und würde es in den nächsten zehn Tagen mit sich nehmen.

Lisa lehnte derweil an der Tür und berührte mit ihren Fingern ihre Lippen, auf denen eben noch Rokkos Lippen gewesen waren. Sie dachte lächelnd an den Abend zurück, der schließlich doch so wundervoll für sie geworden war. Sie sehnte den Moment herbei, wenn sie Rokko in zehn Tagen wiedersehen würde, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was er ihr in zehn Tagen zu sagen haben würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Lisa am nächsten Morgen ihr Büro betrat, drehte sie sich ein paar Mal und nahm den kleinen, zwinkernden Schokoweihnachtsmann auf ihre Handfläche, um ihm einen Kuss aufzudrücken. Sie beschloss, dass er sie in den nächsten zehn Tagen an den himmlischen Kuss von Rokko erinnern sollte. Lisas Augen glitzerten, als sie daran zurückdachte: Rokkos weiche, volle Lippen auf ihren, seine Hand... oh, seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte - wie er sie an sich gezogen hatte; und wie weich ihre Knie geworden waren. Lisa musste über sich selbst lachen. Wie ein verliebter Teenager! Und das mit Anfang 30! Aber Rokko war ihre große Liebe. Und vielleicht würde alles gut werden. Sicher würde er nie vergessen können, wie weh sie ihm getan hatte. Aber Lisa hoffte inständig, dass er ihr vergeben können würde. Sie seufzte und überlegte, was er wohl gerade machte.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit ließ sich Rokko auf einem Sitz in der Business Class nach Helsinki nieder. Dass er ausgerechnet so kurz vor Weihnachten, also in der dunkelsten Zeit nach Finnland reisen musste und noch viel schlimmer, so kurz vor Weihanchten weg von Janosch und Lisa sein würde, ärgerte ihn schon ein wenig. Aber der Auftrag war zu gut, um ihn nicht anzunehmen - und zu hoch dotiert. Auch ein Rokko Kowalski konnte solch ein Angebot nicht ausschlagen.

Rokko stellte seine Tasche auf dem Platz neben sich ab und zog seinen Mantel aus. Er ließ sich auf seinem Sitz nieder, drückte den Mantel an sich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er vermisste die beiden jetzt schon, dachte an den vergangenen Abend zurück: an seinen Tanz mit Lisa, das Beisammensein und natürlich an ihren Kuss... Als er die Boardkarte in seine Mantelinnentasche stecken wollte, spürte er, dass etwas darin steckte. Er griff tiefer hinein und zog ein Foto von sich und Lisa - und dem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig - hervor. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie das Foto entstanden war, geschweige denn, wie es in seinen Mantel gekommen war. Wie auch immer er dazu gekommen war, er war dankabr dafür. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er über Foto-Lisa und lächelte. Und während er noch so da saß, startete das Flugzeug gen Helsinki.

"Guten Morgen, Schwesterchen!"

Bruno hatte nur kurz angeklopft und war in das Büro seiner jüngeren Schwester gestürmt. Er fand sie an ihrem Schreibstisch sitzend und einen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann in den Händen haltend. Sie hatte ihn erst bemerkt, als er sich grinsend auf dem Stuhl gegenüber niedergelassen hatte.

"Guten Morgen, Lieblingsbruder", begrüßte sie Bruno mit einem Lächeln.

"Dann erzähl mal."

"Was?"

"War Rokko Kowalski über Nacht bei dir?"

"Nein", grinste Lisa zufrieden.

"Aber?"

"Aber... er hat mich geküsst. Zum Abschied. Und es war... hach! Es war wundervoll."

Bruno lehnte sich interessiert nach vorn. "Also ist wieder alles in Butter bei euch?"

"Jein. Das weiß ich erst in zehn Tagen."

"Zehn Tage - und so lange willst du jetzt mit diesem leicht debilen Grinsen durch die Firma laufen?"

"Ja."

"Na dann, wir sehen uns nachher. Ach ja", Bruno fasste in seine Jacketttasche. "Das hier ist für dich." Grinsend legte er einen Umschlag auf Lisas Schreibtisch und verschwand aus ihrem Büro. Als Lisa den Umschlag öffnete, fand sie darin ein Foto. Wie Rokko wenige Minuten zuvor hielt sie einen Beweis von ihrem Mistelzweigkuss in den Händen und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sie drückte dem Foto-Rokko einen Kuss auf die Wange und klemmte das Foto dann in den Fotohalter, in dem bisher nur ein Bild von Janosch gesteckt hatte. Nun steckten die beiden Fotos nebeneinander und Lisa war glücklich.

Am Abend musste sie noch lange in der Firma bleiben. Mit dem neuen Parfum war Kerima ins Weihnachtsgeschäft eingestiegen und es lief gut. Andererseits hätte sich Lisa gewünscht, wieder viel mehr Zeit für Janosch zu haben. So bekam sie jedenfalls nicht mit, dass Rokko kurz vor Janoschs Bettzeit bei ihr zu Hause anrief. Bruno passte an diesem Abend auf Janosch auf und gab dem Kleinen den Hörer.

"Papa!" schrie Janosch so laut ins Telefon, damit sein Papa ihn auch ganz bestimmt hörte. Janosch wusste, dass Rokko ganz weit weg war.

"Janosch, mein kleiner Liebling. Warst du auch brav heute?"

"Hm-hm." Janosch nickte heftig und Bruno musste lachen. Er saß neben seinem Neffen auf der Couch und hatte noch das Buch in der Hand, das er ihm hatte vorlesen müssen. "Papa, ich vermisse dich."

"Ich bin bald wieder da. Und dann machen wir was ganz tolles, ja?"

"Ja."

Dann erzählte Janosch noch, was er im Kindergarten erlebt hatte und verabschiedete sich mit einem Schmatzer von Rokko. Der drückte seufzend auf den roten Knopf seines Handys und kramte das Foto hervor, was Lisa von ihm und Janosch an ihrem ersten Abend gemacht hatte. Er war so unendlich stolz auf seinen kleinen Sohn, dass ihm jedes Mal das Herz überlief, wenn er Janoschs strahlende Augen sah oder seine fröhliche Stimme hörte, ihn in die Arme schloss und Janosch sich an ihn kuschelte. Er war dankbar für jede Minute, die ihm mit dem Kleinen gegeben war. Rokko überlegte, wie sie wohl Weihanchten verbringen würden. Ob er am Heilig Abend bei ihnen sein würde oder an den Feiertagen. Am allerliebsten natürlich die ganze Zeit über. Er könnte sich zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr frei nehmen. Aber er wusste ja nicht, was Lisa geplant hatte - und ob sie damit einverstanden war.

Es war zwei Stunden später, als Lisa nach Haus kam, ihren Mantel aufhängte und, während sie ins Wohnzimmer leif, ihr Haar von Schneeflocken befreite. Bruno saß auf der Couch und zeichnete den Entwurf für einen neuen Schuh.

"Rokko hat angerufen", ließ er sie wissen.

Sofort begannen Lisas Augen zu strahlen. "Und? Was sagt er? Ist er gut angekommen? Geht es ihm gut? Braucht er irgendwas?"

"Lisa, bleib doch mal ganz ruhig", grinste Bruno und legte seine Stift beiseite. "Ja, er ist gut angekommen. Und es geht ihm auch gut. Er genießt gerade die finnische Schokolade."

"Und?"

"Was und?"

"Na.. hat er nichts gesagt?"

"Was soll er denn noch gesagt haben?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas?"

Bruno schmunzelte. "Er hat nichts für dich hinterlassen, wenn du das wissen willst."

"Nichts?" Lisas Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen.

"Nee. Komm mal her, Schwesterchen." Bruno nahm die nun enttäuscht guckende Lisa in den Arm. "Er hat aber kurz gezögert, bevor er sich verabschiedet hat. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich von eurem leidenschaftlichen Abend weiß."

Lisa knuffte Bruno in die Seite. "Es war ein Kuss, nicht mehr."

"Heute Morgen klang das aber noch ganz anders."

"Ach, wer weiß. Vielleicht hat er sich ja überlegt, dass das doch nicht so 'ne gute Idee war, mich zu küssen. Das Plenske-Drama brauch er nicht noch mal, das hat er schon zwei mal hinter sich. Und Janosch kann er auch so sehen. Also brauch er mir auch keine Nachrichten zu hinterlassen." Bruno drückte seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Haare und verabschiedete sich dann.

Auch an den folgenden Abenden war Lisa nie zu Hause, wenn Rokko anrief, um Janosch 'Gute Nacht' zu sagen. Und immer wieder hinterließ er keine Nachricht für sie. Nach einer Woche war Lisa zunehmend trauriger. Wenigstens ein 'Hallo' oder einen kleinen Gruß hätte er hinterlassen können. Aber Lisa blieb ohne Gruß. Am Samstag Morgen, acht Tage nach Rokkos Abreise, wurde sie von Janosch geweckt, der in ihr Bett gehopst kam und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Der ist von Papa!" sagte er fröhlich und kuschelte sich an sie.

Lisa versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, doch das wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. "Was? Was ist von Papa?"

"Das", sagte Janosch und drückte Lisa noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Papa hat gesagt, ich soll dir einen dicken Kuss geben. Weil du warst ja nicht da."

Lisa lag lächelnd in ihrem Bett, den Arm um ihren kleinen Sohn geschlungen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu doll grinsen zu müssen, aber auch, um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Traum war. Sie nahm ihre Brille vom Nachttischchen und setze sie sich auf, um klar sehen zu können. "Sag mal, wollen wir heute mal den Papa anrufen und ihn überraschen?"

"Hihi, ja!" Janosch freut sich schon darauf.

Am Nachmittag nahm Lisa ihr Handy und wählte Rokkos Nummer. Es klingelte einige Male, bevor er endlich ran ging.

"Kowalski, hallo?"

"I-ich bin's. Lisa."

"Lisa." Sie konnte hören, wie er lächelte, doch dann klang er gleich etwas besorgter. "Ist was mit Janosch?"

"Was? Nein. Janosch geht's gut. Er sitzt neben mir. Ich wollte.. ich wollte nur mal hören, wie's dir geht." Beinahe hätte sie gesagt, dass sie nur mal seine Stimme hören wollte. Aber Lisa war vorsichtig.

"Gut. Mir geht's gut. Ich.. ich bin fast fertig hier. Morgen ist noch ein Geschäftsessen, zu dem ich muss. Sonst hätte ich schon heute zurückfliegen können. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ja, klar. Ich hab mit Janosch Plätzchen gebacken und wir haben die Wohnung dekoriert. Ich weiß, du magst so was ja nicht. Aber es sieht schön aus. Und Janosch war so stolz auf seinen ersten Weihnachtsstern." Lisa gingen unendlich viele Dinge durch den Kopf. So viel hätte sie ihn jetzt fragen wollen, aber alles war unpassend. Dann merkte sie, wie Janosch an ihrem Arm zog. "Ehm, er drängelt schon", lachte Lisa. "Ich glaube, ich muss das Telefon jetzt weiterreichen, sonst gibt es ein kleines Drama. Also, bis Montag?"

"Ja, bis Montag", sagte er ruhig. "Ach, und Lisa?"

"Ja?"

"Ich.. ich freu mich."

"Ich mich auch."

Dann gab Lisa das Telefon an Janosch weiter, der sofort aufgeregt von seinem Tag zu erzählen begann.

Am Montag Morgen rief sie bei Kerima an, um sich für den Tag freizunehmen. Dann informierte sie Janoschs Erzieherin, dass er an diesem Tag nicht in den Kindergarten kommen würde. Sie hatte im Internet nachgesehen, wann die Flüge aus Helsinki landeten. Sie kannte die Fluglinie und die ungefähre Zeit und in wenigen Minuten hatte sie die genauen Daten. Gemeinsam mit Janosch setzte sie sich in ein Taxi und fuhr nach Tegel. Sie wollten Rokko vom Flughafen abholen.

Der Flieger landete pünktlich. Als sich das Gate öffnete, war Rokko einer der ersten, die herauskamen. Er war mit langen Schritten unterwegs zum Ausgang, als Janosch sich von Lisas Hand losriss und ihm mit lautem "Papa! Papa!" entgegenlief. Lisa hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die beiden so sah: wie Rokko seine Tasche fallen ließ und seine Arme ganz weit machte, um Janosch fest zu umarmen. Mit Janosch auf dem rechten Arm und seiner Tasche in der linken Hand suchte er die Halle nach Lisa ab. Als er sie entdeckte, sich ihre Blicke trafen, da ging er eilig auf sie zu. Bei ihr angekommen hatte er keinen Arm frei, aber er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zur Begrüßung. Kurz und süß war der Kuss, doch vermochte er ein großes Lächeln auf Lisas Gesicht zu zaubern. Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Wange und küsste ihn noch ein mal.

"Ich hab euch vermisst. Euch beide", sagte Rokko leise.

Lisa lächelte. "Du hast uns noch viel mehr gefehlt."

Sie wurden von einem Kichern aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

"Was gibt's denn da zu lachen, mein Sohn", fragte Rokko nun mit einem Schmunzeln an Janosch gewandt. Doch der kicherte nur noch mehr. Rokko wandte sich wieder an Lisa. "Ich muss kurz zu mir: waschen, Blumen gießen und so-"

"Wir würden gern mitkommen... wenn das geht. Also, wenn wir dich nicht stören", unterbrach Lisa ihn und sah ihn etwas nervös an.

"Sehr gern", lachte Rokko. "Also los."

Rokko ließ Janosch hinunter. Lisa nahm ihn an die Hand und griff mit ihrer anderen Hand nach Rokkos. Er drückte sie fest und verschränkte dann seine Finger mit ihren. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Flughafengebäude und nahmen sich eins der wartenden Taxis, um zu Rokkos Wohnung zu fahren.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaum dass sie bei Rokko eingetroffen waren, hatte sich Janosch die kleine, rote Gießkanne geschnappt und hatte alle Blumen mit reichlich Wasser beglückt. Lisa nahm zwischenzeitlich an, dass Rokko eine Reisplantage hatte, so viel Wasser holte Jansoch unaufhaltsam aus dem Badezimmer. Immer wieder fiel er zwischendurch seinem Papa um den Hals, hüpfte durch die Wohnung, sang Weihnachtslieder und lachte ausgelassen, wenn Rokko ihn auskitzelte. Doch sie Aufregung hatte ihn ermüdet. Er hatte gerade dreimal von der Pizza abgebissen, als seine Äuglein nicht mehr wach bleiben wollten und ihn in das Land der süßen Träume schickten. Rokko nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm und trug ihn in sein Bett, wo er Janosch behutsam zudeckte, ihm durch die wilden Locken strich und einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Langsam schloss Rokko die Tür hinter sich. Lisa lächelte ihn unsicher an, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte und mit wenigen Schritten am Sofa angekommen, nun neben ihr stand. Er nahm Janoschs Jacke, die neben Lisa lag und wollte sie beiseite legen, um sich dort zu setzen, als er das Namensschildchen bemerkte. 'Janosch Plenske-Kowalski' stand darin. Lisa wusste sofort, was es war, als Rokko sie fragend anblickte.

Lisa stellte ihren Teller beiseite, bevor sie ihre Hände knetend zu reden begann. "Janosch, er.. er hat mich gefragt, warum die Leute zu dir 'Kowalski' sagen, wir aber doch 'Plenske' heißen. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass wir eben nicht verheiratet sind. Wir haben noch eine Weile diskutiert, bis Janosch nicht mehr davon abzubringen war, dass auch dein Name in seiner Jacke stehen sollte, damit alle sehen, dass du sein Papa bist. Nicht dass sich das überhaupt leugnen ließe, so ähnlich wie ihr euch seht..." Lisa lachte nervös und blickte Rokko unsicher an, der sich die Geschichte mit einem Schmunzeln angehört hatte. Er legte die Jacke, die er die ganze Zeit über immer wieder betrachtet hatte und über deren Namensschild er mehrfach mit dem Daumen gefahren war, beiseite und rutschte näher an Lisa heran. Rokko nahm ihre Hände in seine, sah ihr sanft in die Augen, ließ schließlich eine Hand los und strich Lisa über die Wange.

"Zeit zu reden, hm?" fragte er und Lisa nickte.

"Hast- hast du dir überlegt, wie es weitergehen soll mit uns? Machen wir so weiter wie bisher? Oder wirst du.. wirst du bei uns einziehen? Wirst du mich wieder küssen? Mir schwirren so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, aber nicht eine Antwort. Und ich brauche Antworten, Rokko. Ich- hast du Antworten für mich?"

"Du fragst dich, ob ich dich wieder küssen werde?" lachte Rokko und beugte sich als Antwort zu ihr, um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu bedecken. Lisas Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen und Rokko zog Lisa noch ein Stück an sich heran. Als sie sich nach einer Weile trennten, ließ Rokko sie nicht los, sondern hielt sie weiter fest. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Lisa", begann er ernst. "Und nicht nur während der Tage in Finnland. Ich hab dich all die Jahre seit unserer Trennung vermisst. Ich hab mich nach deinen Küssen gesehnt und deinen Umarmungen, nach deiner Nähe, deinem Duft, deinem atemberaubenden Lächeln." Lisa lächelte glücklich und ihre Arme schlossen sich noch fester um Rokko. "Als du plötzlich wieder da warst, da wusste ich nicht, ob ich dich überhaupt wiedersehen wollte. Ich weiß nicht, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Janosch nicht..." Rokko brach ab und löste sich ein wenig von Lisa, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. "Lisa, ich will dich nicht mehr loslassen. Ich will abends nicht mehr gehen müssen, wenn du von der Arbeit nach Hause kommst. Und ich will jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen."

Lisa strahlte ihn an. "Du gibst uns noch eine Chance?"

"Ja", flüsterte Rokko und küsste sie wieder.

Noch am selben Tag packten sie das Nötigste ein und brachten es in Lisas Wohnung, die von nun Lisas und Rokkos Heim sein sollte. Janosch bestand darauf, dass aus 'L und J Plenske' am Klingelschild 'Familie Plenske-Kowalski' werden sollte. Lisa hatte das neue Schild geschrieben und Rokko hatte es eingesetzt. Janosch war ihm dabei nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sein Papa nun für immer bei ihm sein würde, dass er nie mehr weg müsste. Obwohl es noch eine Woche bis Weihanchten war, wusste Janosch ganz fest, dass sein größter Wunsch schon längst in Erfüllung gegangen war.

Als Rokko am Abend aus Janoschs Zimmer kam, wo er ihm noch seine Lieblingsgeschichte vorgelesen und die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schlich er genau so leise ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lisa schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. Kaum dass er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, war Lisa mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Rokkos Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften, als er sie näher an sich zog. Lisa vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und seufzte, als Rokko mit einer Hand das Band aus ihren Haaren löste. Als ihre sich ihre Haare jedoch um ihre Schultern schmiegten, drückte Rokko Lisa leicht von sich. Schwer atmend standen sie vor einander, ihre Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft.

"Lisa..." Sanft streichelte Rokko über ihre Wange. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch warten. Nicht alles gleich überstürzen. Schritt für Schritt vorwärts gehen. Auch wenn ich nichts lieber tun würde, als.." Er lächelte und küsste sie zärtlich. "Lass uns warten, das Fundament festigen, bervor wir am Ende etwas überstürzen. Bitte?"

Lisa seufzte, zog ihn ein letztes mal an sich, um ihn zu küssen und umarmte ihn dann fest. "Dann lass uns warten..."

Und auch wenn sie etwas später genau so eng umschlungen einschliefen, wie sie hier standen: ihr Entschluss sich Zeit zu lassen blieb bestehen.


	15. Chapter 15

Die zehn Tage bis Weihnachten gestalteten sich geschäftig. Rokko und Lisa hatten beide noch viel Arbeit vor sich, nahmen sich aber auch die Zeit, möglichst viel mit Janosch zu unternehmen. Nebenbei hatten sie nur wenige Minuten am Tag ganz allein für sich. Doch die, die ihnen blieben, nutzten sie gut. Sie redeten viel, berührten sich dabei aber immer: entweder war es Lisas Bein, dass über seinem lag, oder seine Hand, die sanft über ihren Rücken streichelte, oder ihre Finger, die sie ineinander verschränkt hatten.

Am Morgen des 24. Dezembers wurde Rokko von kleinen Füßen geweckt, die mitten in seinem Gesicht gelandet waren. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und musste grinsen. Janosch, der nach einem Albtraum zu ihnen geflüchtet war, hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht. Rokko blickte auf die andere Seite vom Bett. Er sah genau in Lisas blaue Augen. Sie war schon eine Weile wach gewesen und hatte ihn im Schlaf beobachtet: hatte sich genau einprägen wollen, wo die ersten grauen Haare auf seinem Kopf wuchsen; wie er im Schlaf ab und an lächelte; wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben bogen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Arm an Janoschs Beinen vorbei zu Rokkos Gesicht hinüber wandern und streichelte seine Wange. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, um einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Dann hörte er ein Gähnen vom Fußende und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um seinem Sohn beim Aufwachen zuzusehen. Noch schläfrig krabbelte Janosch zu ihnen und gab beiden ein Küsschen. Dann fiel es ihm ein: Weihnachten war endlich da! Voller Vorfreude auf das, was der Abend bringen würde, sprang er aus dem Bett und zog seine Eltern mit sich.

Am späten Nachmittag fuhren sie mit dem Auto vor dem Haus der Plenskes vor. Lisas Eltern hatten sie, sowie Bruno und seine Begleiterin eingeladen, den Heilig Abend und den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in Göberitz zu verbringen.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!" begrüßte Helga Plenske sie schon von der Treppe hinunter rufend. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie erst Janosch umarmte, dann Lisa und schließlich mit einem "Ich freu mich so, dass sie und Lisa wieder ein richtiges Paar sind, Herr Kowalski", auch Rokko umarmte.

"Wir waren doch schon mal beim Du, Helga", lachte Rokko und gab seiner quasi Schwiegermutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Da hast du recht, Rokko. Also, rein mit euch. Bruno ist auch schon da."

"Schwesterchen!" Bruno stürmte auf Lisa zu und umarmte sie fest. "Und wann wird geheiratet?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und wurde prompt mit einem kleinen Schlag auf den Arm belohnt. Dann wandte er sich Rokko zu und begrüßte auch ihn mit einer Umarmung. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah Rokko, dass eine junge Frau mit dunklen, langen Haaren, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, neben Lisa stand. "Darf ich dir meine bezaubernde Freundin vorstellen? Das ist Angelina Martens."

"Kerimas PR-Chefin?"

"Ja, ich hab ja immer zu Lisa gesagt: Plenskes und die PR-Abteilung von Kerima - da geht was", lachte Bruno und nahm verliebt Angelinas Hand.

"Es freut mich sehr, sie unter anderen Umständen kennenzulernen, Angelina", begrüßte Rokko sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Hab ich da gerade 'Plenske' gehört?" Bernd kam lachend die Treppe hinunter. "Ah, ich sehe schon, das bezaubernde Fräulein Angelina und der charmante polnische Boxer sind auch da." Erst begrüßte er seinen kleinen Janosch, dann seine Kinder, Angelina und schließlich stand er vor Rokko. "Ick hab's dir nie einfach jemacht, aber ick freu' mich, dass du trotzdem hier bist", begrüßte er Rokko mit einem Handschlag und einer Hand auf der Schulter. "Bernd."

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Bernd", strahlte Rokko und wusste, dass diese Entschuldigung Bernd viel Überwindung gekostet haben musste.

Gemeinsam gingen sie alle gegen 18 Uhr in die Kirche. Nach dem Gottesdienst blieb Rokko noch eine Weile sitzen, während die restliche Gemeinde nach draußen stürmte. Erst hatte er den Altar angestarrt, an dem er und Lisa hätten Mann und Frau werden wollen. Aber es tat nicht mehr weh. Zum ersten Mal seit langem dachte er nicht voller Schmerz und Bitterkeit an diesen schicksalhaften Tag zurück. Was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt, war seine neue Beziehung zu Lisa, war die kleine Familie, von der er ein Teil war. Rokko hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. Aber auf seinen Lippen war ein Lächeln. Er spürte, wie sich jemand nach einigen Minuten neben ihn setzte und wusste, dass es Lisa war. Rokko griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann blickte er wieder auf und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an­.

"Ich hab dem da oben gedankt, dass du wieder in mein Leben getreten bist; für dich und unseren wunderschönen Sohn", flüsterte Rokko. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und atmete tief durch. "Ich liebe dich, Lisa. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen."

Lisas Augen glänzten ob der Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten. Es war das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren, dass Rokko sie von seiner Liebe wissen ließ. Lisa drückte fest seine Hand und küsste ihn kurz. "Und ich liebe dich." Dann standen sie gemeinsam auf und verließen die Kirche Hand in Hand. Schnell schlossen sie zum Rest der Familie auf und als sie bei ihnen angekommen waren, nahmen sie Janosch zwischen sich.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, erstrahlte ein heller Glanz. Der Baum drohte unter den Geschenken, die dort lagen, unterzugehen. Während Janosch fleißig auspackte, saß Lisa mit dem Rücken zu Rokko vor ihm, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Sie hielt seine Hände in ihren und spielte mit seinen Fingern. Immer wieder, wenn keiner hinsah, küsste Rokko sanft Lisas Nacken und ihre Haare. Immer wieder durchfuhr sie ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Lange saßen sie an diesem Abend noch alle bei heißer Schokolade und Helgas und Lisas selbst gebackenen Plätzchen um den Weihnachtsbaum. Rokko und Bruno hatten irgendwann Lisas alte Gitarre, auf der sie nie wirklich gespielt hatte, geholt, sowie Bernds Mundharmonika ausgeliehen, um gemeinsam Weihnachtslieder zu spielen. Die anderen sangen dazu, wobei sich Angelina als hervorragende zweite Stimme entpuppte. Auch wenn es ein bisschen schief klang, sie hatten Spaß daran. Und als Janosch mit seiner glockenhellen Stimme "Stille Nacht" sang und zwar als "Slient Night", weil er es so aus Kanada kannte, da standen allen Erwachsenen Tränen in den Augen. Gegen Mitternacht waren alle in ihren Betten - Lisa, Rokko und Janosch in Lisas Zimmer, in dem nicht mehr Lisas altes Bett stand, sondern ein neues, breiteres und Bruno und Angelina auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Rokko durch einen Kuss von Lisa.

"Guten Morgen, mein Engel", begrüßte er sie noch schläfrig mit einem Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", lächelte Lisa und küsste ihn wieder.

"Mmhh, so werd ich gern wach, auch wenn es viel zu früh ist", grinste Rokko. "Wo ist denn Janosch?"

"Der ist auf einem Winterspaziergang mit seinen Großeltern." Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. "Das kann länger dauern."

"Aha?"

"Mmmh."

Lisas Hand streichelte sanft über seinen Bauch und sie spürte durch den dünnen Stoff seines Schlafanzugs, wie seine Muskeln leicht zuckten. Rokko zog sie enger an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und liebevoll. Lisa vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, während Rokkos Hände den Weg unter Lisas Oberteil fanden und zärtlich über ihren nackten Rücken streichelten. Als sie sich schwer atmend voneinander trennten und in den Augen des anderen wieder die Leidenschaft und Liebe erblickten, die sie seit Tagen unterdrückten, nickten sie fast unmerklich. An diesem Morgen liebten sie sich zärtlich und leidenschaftlich und vergaßen darüber die Zeit. Viel, viel später als geplant verließen sie ihr Bett.

Als sie gegen Mittag irgendwann Hand in Hand in der Küche auftauchten, errötete Lisa beim Grinsen ihres Bruders leicht. Angelina zwickte Bruno in die Seite, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Grinsen selbst nicht verkneifen. Kurz darauf trafen Helga und Bernd mit Janosch ein. Bernd musterte Rokko von oben bis unten und er hoffte, dass Bernd nur deswegen bedrohlicher wirkte, weil sein Gesicht von der Kälte gerrötet war.

Rokko bekam an diesem Tag nicht genug von Lisas Duft und vergrub seine Nase immer wieder in ihren Haaren, wenn er sie in seine Arme zog. Als Helga ihnen am Abend hinterherwinkte, war sie sehr glücklich und zufrieden darüber, wie glücklich Lisa, Rokko und Janosch waren. Helga hatte ihre Tochter sehr vermisst, als diese so lange so weit weg von zu Hause gewesen war. Sie jetzt wieder in Berlin zu haben und vor allem so strahlend zu sehen, war mehr, als sie sich nach Lisas schweren Jahren erträumt hatte. Und während die Lichter des Autos um die Ecke verschwanden, bahnten sich ein paar winzige Tränen den Weg über Helga Plenskes Wangen.


	16. Chapter 16

Das neue Jahr sollte mit einer großen Feier bei Kerima eingeläutet werden. Etwa 100 Gäste hatten sich am Silvesterabend in der Geschäftsetage versammelt: Mitarbeiter, deren Partner und auch einige Kinder. Alles war in silber und dunkelblau dekoriert, überall funkelten kleine Sterne und noch immer lag ein Rest des Weihanchtszaubers in der Luft. Es war ein buntes, fröhliches Fest. Lisa musste noch kurz etwas besorgen, während Rokko sich zu Bruno an den Tresen gesellt hatte und ein Bier mit ihm trank.

"Na, Herr Kowalski? So glücklich heute Abend? Das Familienleben gefällt dir wohl?" Bruno schlug Rokko lachend auf die Schulter und stieß mit seinem Bier an das von seinem Gegenüber.

"Ja, ich könnte kaum glücklicher sein. Du würdest aber auch im Kreis grinsen, wenn du keine Ohren hättest. Darf ich fragen, was dich so wohl gestimmt sein lässt?"

"Die Liebe, lieber Rokko, die Liebe... Davon weißt du ja auch eine ganze Menge, ne?" Wieder grinste er breit. "Aber ich verrate dir was: ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Angelina zu heiraten."

"Ach! Angelina? Da gratulier' ich doch." Rokko streckte Bruno seine rechte Hand entgegen. "Die große Liebe?"

"Ja", seufzte Bruno zufrieden. "Ich hab lange gesucht. Angelina und ich.. das war nicht einfach. Vor allem, weil ich am Anfang so ein Idiot war. Ich hab lange gebraucht, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und als ich dich, Lisa und Janosch zu Weihnachten gesehen hab, da wusste ich, dass ich das auch will: so eine kleine Familie. Und ich weiß, dass Angelina die Frau dafür für mich ist."

"Ich wünsch euch alles Gute."

"Danke."

Während sie noch über dies und jenes plauderten und Bruno Rokko versprach, ihm ein Paar maßgeschneiderte Schuhe anzufertigen, öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und eine lachende Lisa betrat wieder die Geschäftsetage. Rokkos freudiges Lächeln gefror jedoch, als Lisa auch noch David Seidel folgte. Rokko glaubte ein Gespenst zu sehen. Sollte der nicht auf einem der sieben Weltmeere schippern? Was machte er in Berlin? Und vor allem: wie schaffte es David Seidel immer wieder genau dann aufzutauchen, wenn zwischen Rokko und Lisa alles wunderbar schien? Bruno fiel auf, dass Rokko die Gesichtszüge entglitten waren und folgte seinem Blick. Auch er erkannte den leger gekleideten, bärtigen Seidel junior sofort. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er jemals wieder hier auftauchen würde. Die eMail, die kurz vor Weihnachten als Antwort auf die Silvesterpartyeinladung gekommen war, hätte er wohl genauer lesen sollen, dann wäre zumindest er, Bruno, auf diesen Auftritt vorbereitet gewesen. Bruno sah Lisa lachen und wandte sich um, um Rokkos starren Blick vorzufinden.

"Alles klar?" fragte er ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Ja, klar, alles.. alles wunderbar." Rokko versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch.

Schon kamen Lisa und David auf sie zu.

"Seht mal, wen ich unten angetroffen hab!" begann Lisa überschwänglich und schien Davids Arm auf ihren Schultern gar nicht schlimm zu finden.

"Herr Seidel!" begrüßte ihn Bruno freundlich, aber mit Zurückhaltung. "Zurück in Berlin?"

"Ja, es wurde mal wieder Zeit. Das graue Wetter hat mir doch sehr gefehlt. Und dann sind ja hier auch immer liebe Menschen, die man vermisst." Dabei grinste er so seltsam Lisa an und ließ seinen Blick dann zu Rokko schweifen. "Ach, Kowalski. Lang nicht mehr gesehen", ließ er in einem abfälligen Tonfall verlauten und streckte auch ihm eine Hand entgegen.

"Herr Seidel", nickte Rokko nur und nahm die Hand nicht, was ihm sofort einen leicht erschütterten Blick von Lisa einbrachte, die sogleich versuchte, die Situation aufzulockern.

"Ja, dann lasst uns mal feiern. Ich würde jetzt gern einen Saft trinken." Lisa ging zur Cateringkraft, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. David folgte ihr, genau so wie Rokkos Blick. Bald waren sie wieder bei ihnen, wo sie den ganzen Abend blieben. Bruno hatte sich schon bld verabschiedet, um sich ganz Angelina zu widmen. Lisa stand zwischen David und Rokko, der seine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte. Rokko wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, doch Lisa und David so unbeschwert miteinander reden zu sehen, fiel ihm schwer. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Lisa nie gefragt hatte, wie die Trennung von David verlaufen war - ob freundschaftlich oder im Streit. Er wusste nur, dass es wegen Janosch und letztlich wegen ihm selbst geschehen war. Lisa hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Warum sollte er ihr also nicht glauben? Er wollte ihr so gern glauben. Rokko schob alle dunklen Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich Lisa zu. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte und er zog sie ein wenig näher, um sie zu küssen. Lisa legte ihre frei Hand auf seine Schulter und erwiderte den Kuss ganz sanft und liebevoll.

"Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich dein Sohn", stupste David sie von der Seite an und unterbrach den Kuss.

"Janosch ist mit den anderen Kindern unterwegs. Ah, da kommt er ja." Kaum war sein Name gefallen, war Janoschs Lockenkopf in der Menge aufgetaucht. Er suchte nach seinen Eltern, konnte sie aber erst nicht finden. Als er sie entdeckte, lief er eilig auf sie zu. Er wollte kuscheln und krabbelte sofort auf Lisas Arm, als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. "Janosch, erinnerst du dich noch an Onkel David? Er hat uns mal besucht."

Janosch lächelte David an, klammerte sich dann aber wieder an Lisa.

David räusperte sich. "Er ist ihnen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Kowalski."

"Ich bin auch sehr glücklich, einen Sohn wie Janosch zu haben." Rokko lächelte stolz und ehrlich.

"Natürlich. Ahhh, ich hatte ja noch was für dich, Janosch", grinste David und fingerte einen Teddy aus seinem Jackett hervor.

"Danke!" Janosch freute sich über den kuschelweichen Teddy sehr und zeigte ihn sofort Rokko. "Papa, guck, der sieht aus wie der Papa-Bär auf meinem Teller."

"Ja", lächelte Rokko und nahm seinen Sohn, der zu ihm wollte, auf den Arm. Er hielt ihn ganz fest und strich druch seine Locken.

"Lisa", wandte sich David wieder an sie, "hast du vielleicht Lust zu tanzen?"

"Ist das okay, Schatz?" fragte sie Rokko.

Der lächelte. "Klar. Geh nur."

Lisa sah Rokko etwas irritiert an, gab ihm noch einen Kuss und wurde dann auch schon von David auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Sie tanzten ausgelassen und lachten viel. Rokko sah, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit über unterhielten. Er blickte sich suchend nach Bruno um. Ein wenig Gesellschaft wäre jetzt ganz nett gewesen. Aber Rokko vermutete, dass Bruno wohl noch heute Abend Angelina einen Antrag machen würde. Ein Antrag zu Silvester - wie perfekt. Rokko seufzte und wandte seinen Blick von der Tanzfläche ab. Diese verdammte Eifersucht! Sie trat immer auf den Plan, wenn David Seidel in der Nähe war. Ob sich das je ändern würde? Rokko wollte sich ablenken und beschäftigte sich mit Janosch, der immer noch den Teddy im Arm hatte. Sein kleiner Sohn erinnerte ihn an die vergangen, wundervollen Monate, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

"Papa?"

"Ja?"

"Ich hab dich lieb", platzte Janosch plötzlich heraus und umarmte Rokko innig.

"Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb." Rokko hielt Janosch ganz fest und noch ein wenig fester, als David, der so eben an ihm vorbei tanzte, zu Lisa meinte, dass er sich manchmal wünschte, Janosch wäre sein Sohn. Rokko stockte der Atem. David Seidel war offenbar dabei, Lisa um eine zweite Chance zu bitten. Rokko sah nicht mehr, wo die beiden waren, konnte sie auf der Tanzfläche nicht mehr entdecken. Ihm wurde heiß und leicht übel. Wo waren sie nur? Sollte er nach ihnen suchen?

Als er merkte, dass Janosch eingeschlafen war, beschloss er, nach Hause zu gehen. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf und die Ruhe würde ihm gut tun. Er holte seinen und Janoschs Mantel, ging dann zu Bruno, um ihm zu sagen, er solle Lisa ausrichten, dass sie schon gegangen waren und verschwand im Aufzug. Bis zu ihrer Wohnung war es nicht weit. Ab und zu schreckte Rokko zusammen, wenn in der Nähe ein Böller hochging, aber sie kamen unbeschadet an. Rokko legte Janosch ins Bett und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Die Wohnung war so still ohne Janoschs Kichern und Lisas Lachen. Ihn überkam eine seltsame Leere. Rokko blickte seufzend auf die Uhr. Es war Dreiviertel Zwölf, noch eine Viertelstunde bis Mitternacht also. Er entschloss sich dazu, auf dem Balkon auf das große Feuerwerk zu warten, das sich unweigerlich am Berliner Nachthimmel abspielen würde. Rokko fror trotz seines Mantels und schlang seine Arme um seinen eigenen Körper. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass er so eifersüchtog geworden war. Anstatt nun mit Lisa das neue Jahr zu beginnen, war er allein.'Du kannst ihr vertrauen!' sagte er sich selbst immer wieder. 'Sie liebt dich.'

Er hörte nicht, wie sich die Balkontür hinter ihm öffnete und wieder schloss, spürte erst, dass jemand hinter ihm war, als sich zwei schlanke Arme um ihn schlossen.

"Du warst nicht mehr da, als ich zum Tresen zurückkam", flüsterte Lisa, ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken gepresst.

"Janosch ist eingeschlafen. Ich wollte ihn lieber nach Hause bringen und ich dachte, du könntest dich ruhig noch amüsieren."

Lisa drehte ihn zu sich, wollte ihm in die Augen sehen. "Ohne dich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will mit dir in das neue Jahr starten, will in deinen Armen von der Zukunft träumen. Ich liebe dich, Rokko. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut ohne dich zu sein."

Er seufzte und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. "Ich war ein ganz schöner Idiot heute Abend, hm?"

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich hätte die Situation besser einschätzen sollen. David und ich werden immer Freunde sein, aber nie mehr. Vergiss das nicht. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du dir meiner Liebe sicher sein kannst."

Als an anderer Stelle in Berlin der Countdown gezählt wurde, küsste Rokko Lisa lang und leidenschaftlich. Er zog sie in seine Arme und Lisa suchte wie schon bei seinem Kuss vor wenigen Wochen nach Halt, als ihre Knie weich wurden.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Rokko in Lisas Ohr, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Eng umschlungen standen sie auf dem Balkon und beobachteten, wie unzählige Raketen auf die Reise in den sternenklaren Berliner Himmel geschickt wurden. Lisa hatte ihren Kopf auf Rokkos Schulter gelegt und er glaubte, sie wäre eingeschlafen, als sie plötzlich etwas verlauten ließ. Erst war es nur ein Flüstern, dann wurde es lauter.

"Heirate mich. Heirate mich, Rokko!"

"Was?"

Lisa hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. "Bitte, heirate mich, Rokko. Werde mein Mann."

"Du machst mir einen Antrag?"

"Ja. ich will dich heiraten. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens an deiner Seite verbringen. Willst du auch?"

Rokko sah sie eine Weile an, nickte dann fast unmerklich und lächelte. "Ja", flüsterte er. "Ja, ich will."

Lisa atmete erleichtert aus, nahm Rokkos Gesicht in beide Hände und zog ihn sanft zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. "Ich werde Frau Kowalski!"

"Endlich."

"Endlich."

Dann küssten sie sich wieder und gingen schließlich in die Wohnung zurück. Die Kälte hatten sie lange nicht gespürt, hatten sie erst bemerkt, als kleine Eiskristalle in ihren Haaren funkelten. Kaum waren sie Flur, kam Janosch angetapst. Er war von den Raketen wach geworden und auf der Suche nach seinen Eltern. Rokko nahm Janosch auf den Arm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Deine Mama will mich heiraten!" Janosch blinzelte ihn an und langsam bogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Strahlen nach oben. Lisa umarmte beide legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Rokkos Schulter.

"Krieg ich dann auch einen Bruder?" wollte Janosch wissen und sah seine Eltern mit großen Augen an.

"Darüber müssen wir dann mal reden", grinste Rokko.

Als Rokko und Lisa später in ihrem Bett nebeneinander lagen und Lisa Rokkos Hand in ihrer hatte, bemerkte er, wie Lisa selig vor sich hin lächelte.

"Woran denkst du?"

"An unsere kleine Familie."

"Das ist ein schöner Gedanke."

"Ja... Rokko?"

"Hm?"

"David hat viele dumme Sachen gesagt auf der Party."

"Ich weiß."

"Du sollst aber auch wissen, dass ich ihm gesagt hat, er soll es lassen. Dass ich dich liebe und dass ich so wahnsinnig glücklich bin mit dir und Janosch." Lisa drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Rokko an, der immer noch an die Decke starrte. "Du musst dir den Platz in meinem Herzen nur mit zwei anderen teilen."

"Gleich zwei?" Er hatte sich auch auf die Seite gedreht, sah sie nun an, seine Hand noch immer in ihrer.

"Ja. Der eine ist unser wundeschöner Sohn."

"Und... der andere?"

"Der - oder die - andere. Das werden wir erst in neun Monaten wissen."

"Du bist.."

"Schwanger - mit unserem zweites Kind." Lisa strahlte nun noch mehr und beobachtete genau, wie sich Rokkos Gesicht von Überraschung zu grenzenloser Freude wandelte. Er zog Lisa in seine Arme und hielt sie ganz fest.

"Seit wann weißt du es?"

"Ich habe es seit gestern geahnt, aber ich weiß es erst seit ein paar Minuten. Ich hab mir vorhin noch einen Test aus der Apotheke geholt. Ich wollte dir nichts sagen, bevor ich es nicht genau wusste." Lisa strahlte. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an und Rokko hielt sie noch ein wenig fester.

"Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt." Wieder küsste er sie.

Die Ereignisse hatten sich an diesem Abend geradezu überschlagen, Rokko hatte eine Gefühlsachterbahn durchlaufen. Von Glück über Eifersucht und Schmerz bis hin zu unbändiger Liebe - nur Lisa vermochte all diese Gefühle in ihm auszulösen. Nur Lisa. Er hatte es immer gewusst, dass Lisa die Frau seines Lebens war. Und endlich, endlich würde sie auch auf dem Papier seine Frau sein.

Rokko und Lisa Kowalski. Und Janosch. Und ihr zweites kleines Muckelchen. Und während sie Arm in Arm einschliefen, träumten sie von ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft.

**ENDE**

Wir sind also am Ende der Geschichte von Rokko, Lisa und Janosch, die ich alle drei sehr vermissen werde. Ich finde, es ist Zeit 'Danke' zu sagen.

Danke an Binchen für die große Inspiration und die Ideen, die ich verwenden durfte, wenn meine eigenen nicht wollten.

Danke an Chrissi für unermüdliches beta-lesen und kritisieren, wenn ich mal wieder zu sehr rumgekitscht habe ;-) Und Danke für deine starken Nerven!

Danke an alle anderen, die meine Story mit ihrem überwältigenden Feedback unterstützt haben.

Ihr seid die Besten :-)

Anne


End file.
